WINGS OF SOUL
by Discoverthemagic
Summary: I growled again the sound full of intent. I leaned forward subconsciously and my gaze slipped lower focusing on her slightly parted lips and her perfect tongue poked and licked them. My gaze narrowed at the seductiveness of that act. I placed my elbow on the table to get a better angle and, Have a look inside to see what happens next. Please have a read, XXX Discover
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all, so here is my first original story. I'm going to try and give you a summary now...**

**Set in 3057 with different characters, in a world where genetically modified humans are exiled from society. A young girl, Aliyah, sold by her father to a work house, when he found out that his mistress and the mother of Aliyah was a AZARIA or winged breed .Aliyah has know idea she is a butterfly winged breed until on her 17th birthday, when small black shapes form on her shoulder blades. She then escapes from the work house, meets a strange boy who can shift into an ebony black wolf and his odd friend who is 1102 years old.**

**Tragedy strikes, breeds go missing, true love is questioned when the harsh breath of death surrounds them. Is Aliyah strong enough to protect her new family and stop the disappearing's?**

**Thanks**

Chapter 1

_The end is near, the end of my life here in the work house_, I thought excitedly, as Madame Lang (or That Woman as I like to call her) shouted for lights out. I switched my light out and rolled on to my side, careful not to crush my small, newly grown butterfly wings by moving to fast.

It has been hard trying to keep my new wings a secret, because if anyone ever found out that I was an Azaria breed, I would be labeled a freak and shunned like the other breeds were a thousand years ago.

I sighed softly to myself as I picked up my cell phone and checked for the thousandth time today that my alarm was set for twelve o'clock tonight, but set on vibrate. I looked around for somewhere to put it, and in the end, stuffed it in my bra.

Hey, what's a girl to do? I closed my eyes, content with the idea of busting out of here tonight.

I was flying through the forest on the tops of the trees, frantically looking for something… no, someone. For some reason, the name Soul came to mind. Soul….

_What kind of name is that?_ I thought mockingly. I was to busy laughing to myself to notice the branch. Too late, it had whacked me. I was falling, pain vibrating against my breast.

"Aww!" I accused the branch, only to find myself awake and my phone vibrating in my bra. I took it out and switched it off.

"Okay… come on Aliyah Shooter, let's do this!" I whispered to myself.

As I grabbed the rucksack I had previously stocked with some food and some gold coins I'd stolen form That Woman's desk, I tiptoed towards the only window in our big dorm. I checked my watch to make sure the time was exactly 12:03 (as that was the time when the power switches from solar to generated power, to keep the alarm and heat sensors going). It was exactly that. I slowly opened the window and unfolded my wings, careful not to knock anything over or bash them against my rucksack.

I took a deep breath, let it out, and leaped out of the window, surging my wings down in powerful strokes as I zoomed away from that awful place. I laughed joyfully at the thought of never seeing that place again.

It felt so good to finally be flying again, for real this time instead of sweeping around the huge work house hangers, terrified of being discovered. A few hours later, once the busy city below me had turned into farmlands and gently folded into a glorious jungle- like forest, I rolled my shoulders back and forth trying to stretch out the ache that had begun to throb there.

I yawned and decided to land so I could get some sleep. I swooped down and gently hovered through the dense branches and leaves to the ground. I collapsed onto the ground at the base of a huge oak that had surprisingly soft moss on its trunk.

I took out my food and began to eat, when I closed my eyes and fell asleep almost instantly.

When I awoke the next morning, I was a groggy and stiff. I stretched, letting my wings fold out behind me. My mouth tasted bad and I needed to pee. So I got up in search of a leaf with my name on it.

An hour or so later I was off once again, swooping through the branches of the trees, smiling my head off.

After flying for a few more hours, I decided to land in a huge tree and eat my lunch rations. I landed on a large branch that stretched out in front of me and over a lake. I smiled and took out my lunch and tucked in. While I was eating, a family of deer had wandered down to the lake for a drink. I giggled as the pair of fawns jumped and chased each other in the long grass.

I carried on watching them, until they wandered away from the lake. I sighed and decided to go for a swim in the water.

Floating down to the ground, I left my rucksack safely secured up in the branch. I took my clothes off and waded slowly into the cool water, and when I was deep enough, I dived under. My head popped up and I breathed in deeply. I rolled on my back, closed my eyes and let the calming effects of the water wash over me as the sun warmed my face. I heard my own steady breathing, the soft chatter of birds and the gentle whistle of the wind down the mountains. I grumbled as my body began to shiver. I reluctantly dipped back down again and swam to the edge of the river. I sat down in the sun and waited for my wings to dry, so I could get my stuff and keep moving.

It was getting dark and I desperately needed to land, but I couldn't find a big enough tree or meadow to land on. I saw a branch that looked thick enough to take my weight. I swooped down and touched my heels down gently on the branch.

I was rewarded with an earsplitting crack, and I yelped as I began to fall down and took off again.

It was getting really late now and I was only guided by the stars' and moon's light. I got worried and started to wonder when I would be too tired to fly anymore, and fall to my death. I gasped excitedly when I saw the outline of a meadow coming up to my left, and I had just enough strength to land before I passed out.

When I awoke it was to the soft snuffling sound of something close. I opened my eyes groggy and was greeted by the pointy ears of a red fox. I jerked back, startling the fox, which bounded away with an irritated snort at being interrupted. I sighed and tried to calm my racing heart.

"Come, Aliyah. Stop being dumb, it's just a fox," I mumbled to myself. I ate some of my food.

_I'll have to find food or some town soon,_ I thought, as I only had a day or two's rations of food left. I rolled my shoulders and prepared to take off, but my bladder screamed in protest, I grumbled but walked of to the nearest tree to mark my territory. I was finished a few minutes later.

I took of speeding along the tops of the trees as the sun glinted in the sky, smiling happily with me.

Suddenly, something big and black swooped up right in my face. I shrieked and thrust my hands up in front of me, closing my eyes to protect them, but sadly being ditsy me, I forgot to keep flying. I tumbled down at an alarmingly fast rate, screaming for all that I was worth. I crushed my delicate right wing against something cold and hard as I tumbled down.

With out thinking, I instinctively pointed my arms down to the ground and screamed, "Wind!"

And in that moment, it felt as though my fall slowed down and I floated gently to the ground with a hollow thump. I felt something warm trickle down my arm.

_What in the Balor?_ _Ah, damn wings hurt_, I thought just before I passed out.

**Thanks Ya'll**

**please review to tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey all hope you enjoy my new chapter, thanks Amber, Nikki and Sarah for being so supportive**_

_**© of Discoverthemagic all rights reserved**_

_**Disclaimer: i do not own Maximum Ride**_

Chapter 2

Soul

_This is the last thing I need,_ I thought heatedly as I shifted into to my wolf form, when I picked up that new scent of blood that smelled oddly of mint and wild jasmine. Weird.

I followed the scent until I came to a clearing. I sniffed again, closed my eyes and let the flowery scent wrap around me, making my mouth water. I turned around to the soft, feminine whimper.

I growled as my heart constricted. There, crumpled on the ground was not only the most striking girl I'd ever seen, but the first one to ever look so broken. Her legs were crumpled up beneath her and _Oh my Gods, are those wings?_ I thought that the Azaria breed had died out years ago.

One beautiful black wing was bent in an unnatural angle and torn in a few places.

I changed back into my human form, mentally materialized some shorts and ran to her side. I gently picked her up, easy as she didn't weigh much.

I looked down at her face, her soft smooth pale skin against long dark eyelashes with long blonde hair that was so pale it looked transparent. Full pink, luscious lips complimented her hair and a short, straight nose. I stood up, cradling her in my arms and started to walk, careful not to jostle her to much.

I felt her warm, delicate frame curl against me subconsciously seeking warmth, my wolf howled and I swore. I would kill the bastard that did this to her.

I lifted my hand to smooth her hair away from her face, and marveled at the soft, fine texture of it. I wondered what she was doing out all the way here. She must be in some serious trouble to be in such a state.

I started to jog back to camp to get her some medical attention, but I doubted the doctors would be able to help her. It had been centuries since the last Azaria breed was seen. Maybe my father, the Iscea of the pack, could call on the doctors or better yet summon Rieu for help.

"Father!" I shouted as I neared the camp. The clearing was scattered with morning light that glinted off the dew that rested on the wood of the huts.

"Father!" I shouted again, worried for the girl's health.

"Yes, son?" he answered, appearing from inside a nearby hut.

"I found this girl, and she needs medical attention," I said in a rush. My father took a step closer, glanced down at her in my arms and gasped.

"Wings," he muttered, "take her straight to your hut and place her on the spare bed. I will summon the Rieu. I doubt our doctors will know how to mend a broken wing," he said sternly.

I rushed to my hut and gently placed her on the spare bed, mindful of her wings. I started to remove her thick clothing, leaving her in a thin red tie-dyed tee and boxer-like shorts. I looked down to examine the extent of her injuries. My stomach lurched at the blood that trickled down her arm from her shoulder and the tattered shape of her right wing.

_Move aside Soul,_ _I can help her_, the Rieu whispered gently in my mind. I stepped back.

In the end, the Rieu had to amputate her wing, but assured us that it would grow back in the next week or so. Her shoulder was patched and will heal completely. He gave us some medicine to help with her pain.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed it, please review to tell me what you think…**_

_**XXX**_

_**DISCOVERTHEMAGIC**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey all so here is my new chapter hope you enjoy..**_

_**And in case you are getting lost each chapter is either from Aliyah or Soul's perspective..**_

_**© of Discoverthemagic all rights reserved **_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride_**

Chapter 3

Aliyah

I rolled over and snuggled into my soft pillow that smelled oddly of wood, contented to just drift in a sleepy haze. Wait, contented? Bed?

I opened my eyes and was greeted by blackness. I sat up, instantly awake, and searing pain shot through my shoulder.

I shrieked and clutched it. I tried to get up but warm, strong hands were pushing me back down again.

_Oh gods they have captured me again._ I shoved against the person with my good shoulder and was rewarded with a grunt.

"Damn it, it's alright, nothing's going to harm you here," they whispered in a deep, husky male voice.

"Like Hell it is," I thundered, desperate to get away. I shoved again and this time I broke free. I rushed towards what I thought was the door, only to trip and land on my face. Then, a light was clicked on. I blinked as my eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness. When it cleared, I saw a small wooden room with two beds, a closet, a dresser and an extremely good looking boy in his early twenties. He had medium length midnight black hair and piercing green-flecked blue eyes. I let my gaze wander farther down to his chest and I was greeted with well defined, tanned, put body builders to shame, perfection.

My mouth literally started to water.

I forced myself to look up from his chest as a delicate blush dusted my cheeks, to see him doing the same to me. I glanced down at myself and a blushed a deeper red at my clothes, or lack thereof.

A shameless smile spread across his face. I frowned and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Uh." I looked away, not sure what to do next and lifted my arm to scratch my neck, but pain shot through me again and I hissed.

"Come on, you must lie back down so your arm and wings can heal," he said gently, as if speaking to a wild animal.

I froze when he said wings and looked at him wide eyed. He noticed my reaction.

"Its okay, you're safe here, none of the outsiders will ever be able to reach you," he said as he took a step towards me and took my hand, guiding me to the foot of the bed, then urging me to lie down. I did and he wrapped the blankets around me.

"Wait, where's here? An outsider? You know about my wings and you're not freaking out? And why are you caring for me and putting a stranger in your home?" I finished and glanced at him quizzically. He chuckled.

"So many questions. I'll explain tomorrow, but right now you must get some rest," he said around a huge yawn, switched of the light and rolled over so his back was facing me.

When I awoke it, was to the soft sound of someone snoring and the rich, warm smell of baking bread wafting through the window above my bed. I rolled over and winced as a sharp pain ran through my shoulder. I made a mental note to ask the boy for some pain killers.

I stood up, careful of my wings and looked towards the boy who was fast asleep with his face turned towards me, brows furrowed, his ebony black hair tousled across his pillow.

The duvet had slipped down to his waist, exposing his god-like body. I licked my lips and wondered what it would feel like to touch his stomach. Hmm, velvet on steel.

OMG where did that come from? Let's keep my raging hormones in check. He may be drop dead/drool worthy, but I'm not a mindless bimbo and I do not fancy guys I do not know.

I cleared my throat, causing him to stir and open his eyes, his penetrating gaze locking with mine. Electricity zapped between us, heating up the room. His gaze wandered down my chest and I crossed my arms over my breasts self-consciously.

"Morning, darling," he said gruffly.

"Uh, morning," I said, still flustered from the heat in his gaze.

"Breakfast?" he enquired as he got up and walked towards the door.

"Yes, but uh, hey I don't know your name," I said, puzzled.

"Soul. And yours?" he asked, holding out his hand for me to shake.

"Aliyah… Aliyah Shooter," I replied, taking his hand and trying not to hiss when sparks whizzed up my arm. "Right, Soul. Where're my clothes? If it's all the same to you,

I'd rather not eat half naked." His eyes sparkled at my words and looked reluctant, like me clothed was the last thing he wanted. I shivered and by the flash in his eyes, it didn't go unnoticed.

"Your clothes are in the wash, but you can wear a pair of my shorts and a t-shirt if you want. It's not cold out so you'll be fine. They're in the cupboard, bottom shelf," he muttered, turning away to shuffle to what, I guessed, must be the kitchen.

I turned away and shut the door, deciding to tie my hair up with the hair tie that was still around my wrist, and traded my shorts for a pair of his ridiculously big ones. I'd have to ask him if he had a spare belt, but decided to keep my tank on. I turned to look at myself in the mirror, a mistake. My face was dusted with newly forming bruises, and scratches were scattered down my chest and arms. I turned to look at myself from the back, and gasped. My right wing was missing, and in its place was a small line of black. I covered my mouth, trying not to cry at the injustice to have my wings ripped away so soon, but when I moved my arm, I noticed that the line wasn't just a line. It was the beginnings of a new wing sprouting from my back. It looked like it did the first of time I saw my wings. I sighed in relief, sniffed, and wiped my slightly wet eyes with my good arm. I opened the door.

* * *

**_Thanks, hope you enjoyed… please review_**

**_XXX_**

**_DISCOVERTHEMAGIC_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey, I'm back..**_

_**© of Discoverthemagic all rights reserved**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**_

Chapter 4

Soul

When she walked back into the kitchen with her perfect blonde hair tied up, her wide blue eyes which were slightly damp landed on me. My shorts, looking very baggy on her, hung low, exposing creamy hip bones. I gulped as her scent hit me, and my wolf whimpered, sensing her distress.

"I need a belt," she said as her hand flew down to grip the shorts when they slipped lower, and her face contorted as her reflex had strained her injured arm.

"Mother of Morgan!" she exclaimed in pain, cursing the dark goddess.

"Oh gods, I forgot about your shoulder. I'll get you pain killers, but you must eat," I said. I turned around and looked under the sink for rags, ripped a long strip off a black piece of fabric, and passed it to her. She looped it around her waist, and tried to tie a knot but it was rather difficult with one arm.

"Here let me help, darling," I said and stepped forward. I gripped the ends of the fabric and the backs of my hands brushed her exposed skin. She sucked in a sudden breath as I marveled at the satiny, warm texture of her skin. I growled.

"Thanks," she whispered huskily, smiling at my pet name.

I shook my head to clear it and cut some fresh bread for us, buttered it and added jam.

I motioned for her to sit down and took a seat at the opposite end of my small table. She did the same. I handed her breakfast and milk with a few painkillers I had grabbed from the nearby drawer.

I sat back with a lazy sigh, waiting for her to finish eating.

"So, Soul," she paused and I realized how much I liked the way she said my name. Her wing fluttered gently as she thought.

"Where am I?" she started with.

"In the middle of the DarkleForest."

"How come you aren't freaked out that I have wings?" she asked and motioned to them. I smiled at her, understanding her distress as the breeds are outcasts in normal society.

"Well, that's easy. This town is a sanctuary for breeds," I said. She looked shocked and got up, walking behind me to inspect my back. I chuckled.

She looked puzzled.

"What breed are you?" she inquired, mostly to herself, sounding shocked.

"I'm a Nadrea breed." I looked up at her puzzled face. "Ah, well let me just show you," I ended, getting up.

* * *

_**Sorry about the short chapter, I really wanted to have the next scene from Aliyah perspective… any thoughts please review.**_

_**XXX**_

_**DISCOVERTHEMAGIC**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey, again, so here's the new chapter, hope you like!**_

_**© of Discoverthemagic all rights reserved **_

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride

Chapter 5

Aliyah

I looked up, a bit confused and apprehensive to what I was about to witness. I waited a few seconds, then focused my gaze on Soul, who had started to shimmer and blur, his eyes glowing a shocking blue.

I blinked and he was gone. In his place was a giant ebony black wolf, so huge, its eyelevel was at the same height as mine.

I had the absurd urge to scream bloody murder. I lifted a trembling hand to the wolf's ear, making sure it was real. I marveled at the soft feather-like texture to the fur that looked rough and coarse. The wolf sighed and closed its eyes, leaning into my hand. Encouraged, I moved my hand down, gently scratching the underside of its neck, and to my complete amazement, it started to make a gravely sound in the back of its throat that almost sounded like a purr. I stifled a giggle thinking, _Wolves don't purr._

"Kitten," I murmured softly, mostly to myself.

I used both my arms to pet the wolf, ignoring the slight pain in my shoulder that had been numbed by the painkiller.

I closed my eyes and wondered what it would feel like to bury my face in his soft, warm fur. I leaned forward and felt my cheek brush him. I shivered and buried my face completely, breathing in his heady scent.

I leaned back, astonished at my forwardness and gazed into the wolf's, or Soul's eyes. They flashed with longing, softness and traces of humor.

_Having a good feel there, Aliyah?_ Soul's voice whispered wickedly in my mind.

I gasped at his strong innuendo, jumped back and struck his fury shoulder with the palm of my hand. He growled and shimmered back into the human Soul, grinning at me irritatingly. I huffed, blushing and fixed my gaze on him, pissed.

He shrugged at my expression.

"So anymore questions for me, love?" he asked.

"Yes, one. How did you find me?"

"Well, I was on a hunt, caught your scent, decided to follow it and came across you." He shrugged.

"So now that we're done, I'm going to take a shower and change my clothes. I'll be less than ten minutes, so wait here. I don't want you getting lost or sticking your nose in other packs' business. Privacy and respect for others is very important among my people," he said sternly, as though he was explaining to a young child.

I nodded, a bit annoyed at being treated like a two year old.

He turned his back to me and left, walking back in the direction of our room.

_What an infuriating man!_ I mentally huffed to myself. How can he evoke so many raging emotions from me in such a short span of time?

I thought about going outside just to spite him, but to be honest I was terrified of what I might find, if everyone was like him here. So instead, I took a wander around his house. I found four small rooms, a neatly set out living room with a large comfy couch, two wooden chairs, a fireplace and stoked bookshelf, as well as a thin peace of glass mounted on the table that I recognized as a vortex- a piece of technology invented this century. It has internet, you can watch movies, listen to music and do anything on it, plus it projects everything holographically. It was pretty cool, though I've never actually used one. I've only seen my old employers use them.

I walked past a door that was closed. I could hear rushing water through the door and figured it must be the bathroom. I slowly walked back to the living room and ran my hand along his bookshelf. I sighed as the comforting texture of books ran under my hand. I scanned the titles for a book I recognized, and smiled broadly when I noticed one of my all time favorite books, _Caught in the Underworld_. I plucked it off the shelf and walked lazily back to the couch, where I settled down in the soft pillows. I opened the book and let the familiar words of Ted Jones wash over me.

* * *

_**Soooo, what you think. Hope you got Souls innuendo.**_

_**Pretty pretty please review.**_

_**XXX**_

_**DISCOVERTHEMAGIC**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey all**_

_**Really sorry about short chapter will post seven straight away. Yes I know its irritating, I just wanted to add this chapter, to help build a better understanding of Soul's character.**_

_**Just want to say thanks again to WOLFRIDER3!**_

_**Ooh and I made a glossary so here, just so you don't get lost with the names **_

_**© of Discoverthemagic all rights reserved **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride **_

_**Glossary for Wings of Soul**_

**- Nadrea Breed** = the original wolf breed, the ones that escaped form the lab, Soul is a direct descendent of the original. They have enhanced speed, agility, eye sight, strength, can live longer than an average human and a special few can control an element.

- **Azaria Breed = **the original and last breed butterfly winged breed, thought to have died and hunted until nun remain. All Azaria breeds as have the same enhancements as the Nadrea breeds.

**- The Rieu **a lineage of sorcerers that dedicate there life to helping the sick but they only respond to the callings by someone of pure, untainted blood or a noble/ respectable leader. Derived from **Shawostyx** and **Divishyx** offspring. Communicate mentally. They also have the same enhancements

**- Divishyx= **Angels cast from above for breaking one of the sacred **Shiye.**

**- Shawostyx = **demons or hells spurn cast from below for braking a sacred **Shiye**.

**- Shiye= **Laws set for the supernatural that must be abided by or Death or Banishment will be enforced.

- **Iscea = **the name given to the leader of a pack or coven

* * *

Chapter 6

Soul

The last thing I expected to see when I got out the shower was a sleeping Aliyah on my couch with my book draped across her chest.

I sighed, gently picked up the book and placed a fluffy blanket around her, cautiously so as not to wake her. I gazed at her face and sucked in a sudden breath, a mistake as her soft, minty jasmine scent washed over me, making my breath quicken and my pulse jump.

_Get a grip man,_ I scolded myself. _She's just a pretty girl, get over it. You do not need this right now, you need to focus._

"I wish it were so simple," I grumbled, causing her to stir. My stubborn gaze wandered back to her and I was caught again by her innocent beauty. I turned and headed towards the vortex to waste time until she woke up. About an hour or two later, I heard her start to mumble something. She tossed her head in distress and mumbled again.

"Stop. No…."

She twisted around, jerked both of her arms out in front of her, and rolled over, right off the couch. She landed with a hollow thud and yelped, wide-eyed at me. I winked at her.

"Bad dream, love?"

She grumbled, got up, and stretched. My hungry eyes followed the movements as her top stretched across her chest. I didn't realize I was staring until she cleared her throat, irritated. I glanced away and smiled at her suggestively, unashamed of being caught. I shrugged.

"Do you want the grand tour of the village now?"

I waited for her, but when she didn't react to my words, I impatiently grabbed her hand and dragged towards the front door.

* * *

_**Please pretty please review… If you do it will make me write faster. Your reveiews are the only payment I get and they mean so much to me…**_

_**XXX**_

_**DISCOVERYTHEMAGIC**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey again...**_

_**So here is the next chapter as promised…**_

_**Hope you like!**_

_** © of Discoverthemagic all rights resevred **_

_**Disclaimer: i do not own maximum ride**_

Chapter 7

Aliyah

Soul dragged me outside and I was assaulted by a hot blast of air. We were surrounded by clusters of simple wooden huts with scattered livestock grazing on ridiculously green grass. I could hear the soft gurgle of a running river, the chatter of woman, the yells of children and the grunt of working men. I smiled at the joy in the voices of the children. In the corner of my eye, I noticed a flash of brown. I turned, instantly captivated by the sight of a short young girl, around 15 or 16, that had a grown man by the hair and was striking him repeatedly in the stomach. I stifled a giggle at the sight. Another man not to far away from the young girl was on the floor, groaning and gasping for air. He scrambled to his feet and tried to punch her in the head, but she was too quick for him. She whirled around and landed a perfect kick square in her attackers jaw, still keeping her hold on the first whose face had started to turn blue from lack of oxygen. She looked down, sighed and dropped the man. He spluttered and wheezed for breath. She crouched down to his level and growled.

"Mess with me again and you are dead!"

"Who is that?" I asked, shocked, pointing at the young girl who had taken on the two men like it was a walk in the park.

"Who that? Oh, it's just Astrid," Soul said with a smile, shaking his head. He sucked in a breath and let out a piercing whistle. The girl, Astrid, looked up and smiled, gave the man closer to her a final kick and waltzed off towards us. Astrid had long brown hair that reached all the down to her waist even though it was scraped back into a high pony. She had sharp, knowledgeable, large stormy grey eyes, freckles dusted her olive skin and a huge smile graced her dirty cheeks. She was one of the most astonishing girls I had ever seen.

She ran up to Soul and engulfed him in a bear hug. I felt an odd stab of jealousy at their intimate embrace.

_Stop being ridiculous! You have only known this man for a day and you're already feeling possessive,_ I chided myself.

"'Sup, Soul?" Astrid said in a husky voice. I looked up, confused.

"Eh, nothing much. Just showing the new girl around," Soul answered.

"Ooh," she looked at me and smiled, "I've heard about you. Is it true you're an Azaria breed?" I nodded. Her jaw dropped.

She walked behind me and mumbled, "I thought the last Azaria died a decade ago?"

"Clearly not, but it's news to me," Soul said easily.

"Ooh, the names Astrid Deen, and I take it shaken not stirred," she paused, smiling at us expectantly, and I stared back blankly.

"Really, my jokes are wasted on you 3000ers."

My grin widened at this girl's strange but easy chatter.

"So what's the name?"

"Aliyah Shooter," I stated.

"Groovy, that's the name and don't wear it out," she said, her eyes twinkling.

"Astrid, what did those men do to deserve you going ape shit again on their asses?" Soul asked.

"Simple, they touched, and then shamed my gun," she said flippantly while cleaning her finger nails.

_What kind of place is this, letting mad 15 year olds run around with guns?_ I thought puzzled.

"Don't tell me you were at one of those old dumps again," Soul said exasperatedly.

"I love it there! It reminds me of the good old days. Anyway, while I was scratching in the rubble, I found an AK 47!" She whooped excitedly. "And then douche bag one and two decided to make fun of me and my gun, so I busted a cap on there asses," she finished triumphantly.

_I am so confused,_ I thought.

"Huh," I said in a rather unladylike fashion.

"Ooh, Aliyah you must be so lost. You see, I was born in 1955 and was captured by evil scientists, tested on and injected with a serum that gives me immortality, enhanced strength, speed and a whole lot more," she said winking at me. "I know," she continued. "Not as cool as being a breed. I'm only a genetically enhanced super soldier," she finished with a pout.

"By the gods," I marveled. "So you're… one thousand, one hundred two years old." My jaw dropped.

"Give or take. My birthday's only next month," she said, smiling warmly at me.

"Come on Aliyah, I still have to give you the grand tour," said Soul impatiently. He nodded at Astrid by way of goodbye.

"Groovy, I'll check you later," Astrid said happily.

Soul started walking briskly ahead, and I trailed behind dazed. He took a sharp turn to the left, and I struggled to keep up. A huge building came into view. It was an old fashioned wooden bungalow.

Soul opened the door for me, and I stepped inside, smiling at the sight of woman and children sitting around many tables, chatting loudly, knitting or drinking some sort of pale brown liquid.

"This is the mess hall," Soul said quietly close to me ear. I shivered, and goose bumps appeared along my neck as I felt his warm breath tickle me. Soul chuckled huskily at my reaction, drew back and grabbed my hand again while I tried to ignore the jolt that always followed with his touch.

_Gosh,_ I thought, puzzled, _what's with all the touching?_ He pulled me along to the nearest door. Two elderly women looked up from their knitting and smiled warmly at us.

"Morning, Soul. Beautiful day, isn't it?" asked the woman with the short grey hair and kind, hazel eyes.

"Morning, Maggie. It is," Soul replied. She nodded and looked me up and down. When she saw our linked hands, she paused and her smile grew wide.

"Who's your lovely new friend?" she asked.

"Oh, this is Aliyah. She's an Azaria breed."

"She is a what? Where did you find this creature?" interrogated the other woman with shoulder length graying hair and cold, judging blue eyes.

"It's alright, Bethany. I'm sure she's not part of the old alliance," said Maggie cheerfully, "now are you dear?"

"Um, I don't think I am. That is- I haven't…. What is the alliance?" I stammered.

"Along time ago, the Nadrea packs made an alliance with Azaria clan against the humans, but they betrayed us and told the humans of our sanctuary. Many breeds were killed that dreadful day. Bethany sometimes gets muddled and forgets where she is. Stuck in the past," Maggie finished sadly.

"Now, tell me the story between you two," Maggie said, her eyes twinkling.

"Well, there's not much to tell," Soul replied reluctantly.

"Nonsense, there is always a story to tell. Especially with a young lady." I blushed at her knowing smile.

"Maggie, really. It's not like that. I found her out on a hunt. She was unconscious and needed help."

"And why did you help her Soul?" Maggie asked.

About half an hour later, we walked away from Maggie and Bethany. I smiled to myself and walked behind Soul. Those batty old ladies were a laugh. Soul walked through another door, and I hurried to keep up. It was a passageway that, according to Soul, led to the kitchen and a storage/library room.

"All done," murmured Soul happily, and at his words I felt I sudden, unexpected wave of tiredness. I closed my eyes and sagged. Soul caught me before I fell. I sighed sleepily and snuggled into his warmth and comforting, rich smell.

"Come on, we'd better get you to bed, love," Soul whispered while gently lifting me into his arms.

* * *

_**Thanks, see you all next time.**_

_**And once again…please review! :)**_

_**XXX**_

_**DISCOVERTHEMAGIC **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all **

**Sorry about the delay had to study have exams next week. **

**Anyway enjoy**

**© of Discoverthemagic all rights reserved**

Chapter 8

Soul

Aliyah murmured sleepily in my arms. I sighed softly and placed her gently on her bed, smiling at her peaceful expression. I felt a sudden wave of possession, and my wolf grumbled. I felt an unexpected hatred for every male or female that had ever caused her harm. I shook my head, astonished at the power of my emotions.

_Oh Gods, Soul, what have you gotten yourself into?_ I thought. I turned and walked towards the kitchen to get her a glass of water and some more medicine in case she woke in pain. I placed them on the table and walked out of our room, but I left the door open so she didn't feel trapped.

I strode towards the river in search of Astrid. I found her underneath the old willow. She was punching and kicking the poor tree repeatedly.

"Stupid… idiot… can't just talk…. Urgh, balls… brain damaged… loser!" she accused the tree between punches. She was drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. Branches surrounded her and leaves were stuck in her hair. I chuckled and lobbed a stray branch at her. She twisted in an arc and instinctively karate-chopped the branch clean in half.

"Oh, it's you," Astrid gasped out, "I was about to beat you to a pulp."

I smiled at her knowingly.

"What's got you pissed this time, Astrid?" I asked sternly.

"I, uh… got cramps," she said in mock reluctance, knowing that if she mentioned female issues, I would back off. I lifted an eyebrow.

"So, do you wanna go for a swim?" Astrid asked and took her hair out of its pony.

"Sure," I said while I took of my shirt and tossed it aside. Astrid dived straight into the deep river. I bomb dropped in after, sending water flying at her. She giggled but her laughter didn't reach her eyes.

"Seriously, Astrid, what's up?" I asked again, noticing her expression. She sighed.

"I well, I have…." She blushed and ducked underwater.

_What?_ I thought. _Astrid never blushes._

She resurfaced and started to float on her back. I waited, but she remained silent.

"Astrid, are you…?" I couldn't finish.

"Oh my Gods, Soul, can't you let anything slide? I'm groovy and if you mention it again, I will personally castrate you!" she yelled.

I sighed, but let it drop.

We swam in silence for a bit until I pushed her and she laughed properly this time, punching my shoulder.

"Come on!" she shouted as she started to wade to the riverbank and stretched out on the grass to dry off. I joined her and closed my eyes, letting the sun's warmth wash over me.

"Hey, Soul, I have been looking everywhere for you," said Jude's voice. I felt Astrid freeze next to me, and then scramble to her feet. I got up slowly and looked up at my second in command.

"What's the problem?" I asked, glancing suspiciously at Astrid.

"I just needed to make sure you knew about the hunt tonight. Your father says it's the pack's turn," Jude said in his usual quiet voice.

"Hello, Astrid," Jude said, looking her up and down, smiling softly.

"Uh, hey," Astrid mumbled, blushing. "I… got to go, see you later," she carried on hastily. She turned and stumbled away, straight into the willow. She thrashed angrily at the branches that were in her way and stormed off.

_I that's odd,_ I thought, _Astrid never blushes and is the least clumsily person I know._ I looked back at Jude, who was facing the direction Astrid had just left in with a lost expression. I frowned.

"So, I'll see you tonight," I said, nodding to Jude and walking away towards my cabin. I opened the door and went straight to our bedroom to check on Aliyah. She was mumbling, but asleep. I decided to head back to the kitchen to heat up some beef stew. A few minutes later, I walked back, soup in hand. I shook Aliyah's shoulder gently. She grumbled but didn't wake.

"Oh come on, love. I've got food," I whispered impatiently, and as if the director of our lives said "cue the growl," her stomach rumbled. She opened her eyes groggily and sat up slowly, wincing when she used her shoulder.

"Aww," she murmured sleepily. I sighed softly and handed her the glass and painkiller. She took the pill and gulped the water down. I passed her a bowl and bread. She smiled and started to eat, but when she lifted the spoon to her mouth, she yelped, dropped it and clasped her shoulder.

"By Balor." She sighed and tried to pick the spoon up again.

"Here let me," I said softly, lifting the spoon to her mouth. She shut it stubbornly and shook her head.

"I can feed myself, you know," she said.

"I know you can, but your shoulder is causing you pain," I said briskly while hovering the spoon in front of her mouth, waiting.

"But…." She couldn't finish as I had already shoved a spoon of stew into her mouth. She chewed and swallowed hastily, wide eyed.

"Hey I can…." I did it again. She looked at me, irritated. I pretended to ignore her expression and filled another spoon for her. As I was feeding her, a soft blush spread across her cheeks and I realized the intimacy of my actions.

When we had finished eating, she started to giggle.

"You know, when you fed me, you opened and closed your mouth at the same as mine as though you were feeding an infant," she whispered her eyes twinkling.

"I did not," I protested, annoyed with myself.

"Whatever you say," she said, winking at me. I grumbled, but didn't pursue it.

I sighed and picked up the book I was reading. I heard Aliyah get up and return a few minutes later. I glanced up at her to see her reading Caught in the Otherworld again.

A few hours later, after the sun had set and night had fallen, I heard a soft rap on the door and I knew it was Jude calling me for the hunt. I got up and looked over at Aliyah's sleeping form. She was shivering, so I fetched her blanket and gently tucked it around her. She softly sighed and snuggled into it, making my heart jerk protectively.

I walked outside to meet Jude.

"Let's do this," Jude whispered softly, just before he shifted into his honey colored wolf form.

* * *

**Please review, they mean so much to me and it only takes a few minutes of your time. **

**XXX**

**DISCOVERTHEMAGIC**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey I'm back… **_

_**Got a new and rather short chapter for you… hope you enjoy **_

© of Discoverthemagic all rights reserved

Chapter 9

Soul

In the early hours of the morning, I returned back to our cabin, exhausted form the successful hunt. When I walked in through the front door, I heard Aliyah give of a bloodcurdling scream. My body ran cold and I swear my heart stopped. I sprinted to our room, and flung open the door to find, Aliyah tossing and twisting in her bed, yelling nonsense. I sighed in relief and sagged against the door frame, my heart pounding.

She screamed again, louder this time, and flung her arms out, shrieking. I heard a loud creak, and then a rushing sound. I turned towards it, and my jaw dropped as I saw a colossal ball of floating water coming towards me.

_I have never seen so much power in a breed before,_ I thought, _especially an untrained breed._ It came speeding towards us and I ducked. It stopped and hovered between Aliyah and I, and with a flick of her wrist, dropped heavily, soaking us both.

_Ah, damn,_ I thought. I heard her splutter then curse.

"What in the name of Balor's realm have you done, Soul?" she accused, using the God of Death's name, pissed at being woken so abruptly.

"Not me, love. You. I can't summon water, that's an Azaria breed thing," I answered nastily. She raised her eyebrows and then started to laugh, looking at me suspiciously.

"Soul, are you drunk or did someone drop you on your head when you were an infant?"

"That's all good and well, darling, but what were you dreaming about?" I inquired in mock patience.

"That's beside the point…." She paused and gasped. "I was outside in the middle of the night, at the dam that I saw on my way here, with only the full moon for light. It was silent and peaceful. Until I heard someone come up behind me and grab my hair, pulling me back against their ice cold chest. I felt their freezing, clawed hands grab my neck and tighten, cutting of my air supply. I tried to scream, and thrashed desperately at my captor. I felt a sudden rush of calm, and heard a distant rushing sound, but it was almost like the rushing sound was coming from within me…," she trailed off, wide-eyed.

"Sounds like a wet dream to me," I said wickedly, trying to hide my grin. She blushed, but chose to ignore my remark.

"How in the Gods' names did I do that?" she protested, astonished.

"Well, it's quite simple, love. All breeds can control an element. For me it's fire. For you, obviously water," I shrugged. She looked at me, dumbfounded.

"Then how come I can only control it now?" she asked.

"The genetically modified cells in your body needed time to develop, so you can only summon it know because, well… they have finished," I replied. She still looked at me, confused. I sighed and shook my head, sending water droplets flying onto her. She shrieked and ducked, laughing. I lifted my head, and my gaze caught on her see-through shirt, clinging to her curves and her…. I gulped. She cleared her throat and I looked back up at her face, wriggling my eyebrows suggestively. She looked back at me, pissed.

"All right, if you can control fire, show me. That is, if you really can." I smirked at her and closed my eyes. I centered myself and lifted my palm, clicking with my fingers. Fire ignited in my palm. Aliyah stood and walked slowly towards my hand. She placed hers under mine and lifted it to her eyelevel to examine. I shivered at the delicateness of her touch and the warmth of her breath as it hit my hand. She smiled, seeing my reaction.

"So I can control water. That is so amazing. I mean, I always felt like I had a connection with water, but not on this level," she exclaimed excitedly. I smiled at her happiness and noticed her shivering. I focused my gaze on my palm and forced the fire to grow, mentally making it heat up the air around us. A few minutes later, we were completely dry, our clothes crisp and our bodies hot and sweaty from the heat.

"I'll be back in a few; you go and have a shower. I'm going to find Astrid to see if she has some spare clothes for you," I murmured turning away and heading for the door.

* * *

_**So there you go, please review to tell me what you think.**_

_**Hey, here is a deal if you review ill send u a preview of the next chapter… hmm good deal, I do like a bargain… **_

_**Till next time**_

_**XXX**_

_**DISCOVERTHEMAGIC **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey, all so here is the new chapter (its hasn't been edited by my personal grammar Nazi yet… but I will send it to her soon and have it done) **_

_**Hope you like it **_

_**OOH and thanks so much to SPOTTEDMASK12 **_

© of Discoverthemagic all rights reserved

Chapter 10

Aliyah

I watched Soul leave, before I turned and walked to the shower. I stripped and stepped into the hot spray, letting the water rush down my body, calming my nerves.

_I can't believe I can summon water,_ I thought excitedly but it was short-lived as doubts formed in my mind. _What if Soul is just messing with me,_ I mused, then nodded in agreement with myself.

"Yes that does make more sense," I muttered aloud.

I few minutes later, I stepped out, feeling rejuvenated and clean. I picked up the towel and wrapped it around myself, breathing a sigh when Soul's distinctive scent attacked my senses from the towel. I just couldn't resist; I lifted the towel to my nose and inhaled deeply, closing my eyes, and trying to distinguish the smell that reminded me so strongly of something dear to me. I inhaled again, concentrating, and it hit me. It was the smell of a thunderstorm. I frowned as a memory hit me; it was from my childhood, one that was very close to my heart and one of the few happy ones that I haven't forced myself to forget after my mother's death. I was unwillingly dragged into it.

_We were out on a wooden deck. The occasional crash and patter of a storm could be heard from somewhere in the distance. I was sitting on my mothers lap, gurgling happily and I giggled when she tickled me. She kissed my nose gently. I inhaled and paused, staring in childlike wonder as an odd metallic smell engulfed us. I glanced back at my mother questioningly._

_"It's the smell of thunder and fresh rain, Ali-cat," my mother explained tenderly, using her nickname for me. _

_"But mamma, you can't mells rain!" I protested, using my invention for smell. She sighed happily and bounced her knees. I forgot about the smell and giggled happily as I was rocked back and forth. The storm got closer and set of a thunderous boom across the field. I stopped and turned to bury my face in my mother's stomach fearfully._

_"Mamma," I whispered, snuggling closer when a boom rang out again, frightened and confused. _

_"Ssh, Ali-cat, do not fret. The silly thunder cannot harm you. Not while I'm around, anyway," she soothed, stroking my hair and whispering comforting nonsense to me._

_Not while I'm around,_ I thought bitterly. As pain ripped through me, I gasped and silent tears streaked down my cheeks. After my mother's death, everything changed…. I gulped and wiped my eyes, unable to finish the thought. I shook my head vigorously to clear it, and glanced around for my clothes, only to find my old ratty, dirty set. I couldn't put that on; they'd only make me dirty again.

"Uh, Soul, I need my clothes," I shouted, then waited.

"They're on your bed." I sighed and pulled the towel tighter around my body, taking a deep breath and hoping Soul doesn't see me. No such luck.

"Nice," he said suggestively. I spun around, almost losing my balance and dropping the towel. Soul was stretched out on the couch and appraising me openly, smiling to himself. I blushed as our gazes met. I saw that Soul's eyes had grown darker and seemed to glint with wicked intent. I swallowed thickly and forced my eyes away.

"Why don't you go put some clothes on, love?" he suggested reluctantly, then muttered to himself, "Walking around here in nothing but a flimsy towel, tempting me." I nodded, astonished and raced to our bedroom shutting the door.

I dressed in Astrid's old clothes which included a simple navy blue shirt and grey shorts. I let my hair hang loose, so it could dry naturally. I looked out the window and was greeted by the warm hustle and bustle of a small town with sun streaming through the tree tops and the shouts of laughing children.

"Today is a working day; I have to go out to the lumber pile to chop wood. Can you think of anything you can do to help?" Soul asked as we walked out of the front door.

"Well, can I help in the kitchens or with cleaning? Anything really," I offered.

"All right then, I'll hand you over to the cook and he can get you started," he said, smiling while leading me to the mess hall.

When we entered, the same scene as yesterday hit me, but instead of the odd brown liquid they where drinking a greenish one and eating fruit. Soul placed one of his hands at the small of my back and I shivered at his possessive gesture. I saw Maggie and Bethany, and smiled and waved at them. Maggie smiled and waved back warmly, but Bethany fixed me with an unsettling gaze. I looked away as Soul led me towards the door at the back of the Mess hall. We reached the kitchen and the smell of bread was stronger here. The sizzle of cooking eggs could be heard form somewhere in the back, and the clank of dishes and running water assaulted me. I blinked as a short, plump, grey haired, red faced, scowling man leaned against one of the wooden counters, breathing heavily.

"Hello, Bev. Had a rough morning?" Soul asked innocently.

I tried to stifle a giggle as I thought, _Bev as in Beverly? But that's a girl's name!_

"Rough morning? I tell ye, mi boy, all of ye breed miscreants are bleedin' thick when it comes to the kitchen!" he rasped angrily and a loud clang was heard from the back of the kitchen.

"Esus, you butter fingers. If that was ye, I'll ring your scrawny neck," he shouted. A panicked squeak was heard, just before Bev stormed off.

"Don't worry, he's not all that bad, love. He just acts angry, you'll see," Soul whispered to me. I nodded, smiling. I'd take this angry man over Madame Lang any day.

"Bev, I have another breed for you," Soul said when he returned. Bev looked at me doubtfully and sneered.

"Aye, another breed, eh?"

"Yes, sir! Another miscreant at your service," I said boldly, surprising myself.

"All right then, lass. Go peel some potatoes," he said, pointing towards a colossal pile. I turned towards them and heard him gasp.

"An Azaria breed? I heard about ye but I didn't believe it," Bev commented, mostly to himself.

"Yup. Apparently, I'm the only one left," I said with my back turned to them.

"Right, I'm off. See you later, love," Soul said almost too cheerfully.

I sighed and grabbed a huge silver bowl, knife and started to peel while humming a song my mother used to sing to me. At the workhouse, I usually worked in the kitchens. I let the familiarity of the work wash over me.

A few hours later, Bev had had me peel all the potatoes and carrots, chop them, wash the dishes and clean half the kitchen. It was rather easy work compared to what I did at the work house.

"I am impressed, Azaria," Bev remarked, using my breed. "Ye've been here almost the whole day and ye haven't got up mi nose once." I smiled my appreciation.

"Will you be back here tomorrow?" He asked.

"I don't know, sir. I have no idea how the weekly system works here," I admitted, secretly hoping that they are different than That Woman's timetable. I massaged my aching hands.

"Oh, today is the first of the five working days, and then we get three rest days. Quite simple really, savvy." I nodded, committing it to memory, glad that I no longer worked eight day weeks with one day rest.

"Anything else, sir?" I asked cheerily, trying to ignore the growing pain in my shoulder.

"Nah, ye're done for the day, Azaria," the old chef smiled and patted my back as I walked out.

_**Well there you go, if you review I will send you a teaser : D **_

_**XXX**_

_**DISCOVERTHEMAGIC**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey, ya'll so here is the new chapter. Sorry about the delay, I am writing exams. :D**_

_**Thanks to Spottedmask12, prudencejude, sunshine, wolfrider3 and Missmalik xxx**_

**© of Discoverthemagic all rights reserved**

**Chapter 11 **

**Soul**

I dropped the axe, took of my shirt and wiped my sweaty forehead. I grumbled when the heat of the sun hit my shoulders and neck. I stretched and the muscles in my back and arms yelled in protest. I turned and walked towards the Mess hall to save Aliyah, putting my shirt back on as I walked.

I entered the Mess hall and saw Aliyah sitting at a table by herself, drinking some tea.

"So how was your day, love?" I asked when I reached her table.

"Hmm good," she stated. "Peculiar drink, this. What's it called?" she asked, looking up at me.

"I believe it's called 'tea.' Astrid showed us how to make it. It's a bit of lost tradition," I replied, smiling at her blissful expression when she took another sip. She murmured softly and set the cup down as I sat down heavily, leaning forward to rest my head on the table.

"Uh, could we go back to your cabin? My shoulder is getting sore and I think the bandage came loose when I was washing up," she said.

"Yes, we probably should have changed it today, anyway. I'm beat, lets move," I said, Astrid's frequently used phrase flowing easily. I sighed at Aliyah's confused expression.

"You sit down. I'll get the medical kit," I said as we walked into the kitchen. I opened a nearby drawer and pulled out the box, grabbing a glass and filling it with water. I placed it on the counter and rooted around for the painkiller. I handed it to her with the glass and she popped the pill in her mouth and gulped the water down. I looked down at her shoulder, but it was covered by her shirt.

"Hm, could you move your sleeve?" I asked.

She did, but I couldn't get to her bandage to work on it properly. I struggled for a few minutes until Aliyah sighed heavily. I glanced up at her eyes and gulped when I saw a mischievous glint in them. I frowned, wondering what she was going to do next.

Her hand snaked under her shirt and she pulled it up, over her head. My mouth went dry and I growled softly at the innocence of her pure white bra that held perfect grapefruit-sized breasts. I had to use all my willpower not to drool or touch the luscious, supple, promise of a trip to the otherworld. She brushed her bra strap out of the way and it fell, sliding slowly down her shoulder. My desperate gaze was caught at the unintended seductiveness of that simple act.

Aliyah noticed my reaction and blushed, but there was also a sense of feminine power that surrounded her. I gently pulled the bandage, and she hissed as the plastic ripped at her tender skin. My head started to spin when the bandage revealed a jagged, circular hole that was oozing some blood. I picked up a bottle containing some odd brown liquid from the Rieu. I opened the lid and my nose wrinkled at the strong smell.

"This may sting a bit," I warned as I poured some on the cotton wool and placed it gently on her wound.

"I did warn you, love," I murmured sympathetically when she gasped.

When I was finished, I placed a fresh bandage on it. I glanced up at her. Her eyes were shut, eyebrows meshed tightly together in distress, and a single tear had escaped, running down her cheek. I brushed it away and sighed wearily when she opened her eyes.

I let my hand linger, curling around her cheek longer than necessary, marveling at the satiny-smooth texture of her skin. She murmured and gazed deeply into my eyes. So many emotions were flashing through them: pain, tenderness, and a hint of desperation. My heart clenched and I forced my gaze away. I didn't want to admit it, but the emotions in her eyes touched me deeply with feelings I couldn't comprehend.

I glanced out the window and noticed that the sky was stained crimson with the setting sun. Crickets had started to chirp, and I could here the distant chatter of birds.

"You hungry, love?" I asked softly. She nodded a 'yes.'

We were sitting on the couch in comfortable silence, full and clean from our recent showers and the food we had just been eating. I glanced at Aliyah, who was staring incomprehensively at the wall with a slight frown creasing her forehead.

"Off with the Faeries, love?" I whispered. She jumped and glanced at me with sad, tired eyes. I gave her a sympathetic pat on her shoulder, hesitant to pry into her previous troubles. She shivered and I noticed how cold her arm felt. I smiled and focused my gaze on the wood in the fireplace; I imagined a flame burning brightly on the wood. I centered myself and flicked my wrist. A brilliant fire burst to life, crackling happily and setting a warm glow around us. Aliyah glanced up, shocked, staring wide-eyed at the fire.

"I'd forgotten about the summoning thing," she muttered, mostly to herself.

"We'll start your training on the rest days," I answered. She nodded and closed her eyes.

_**Prettty pretty please review. They mean so much to me.**_

_**XXX **_

_**DISCOVERTHEMAGIC **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey guys so here is the new chapter. **_

_**Thank wolfrider3 (for everything), shadowdweller97, Sunshine, spottedmasked12, Aydreaai, sapphireAster, Miss Malik, na swimgal, smartiful not logged in… you guys are amazing always make me smile. **_

© of Discoverthemagic all rights reserved

Chapter 12

Aliyah

I woke up on the morning of the first rest day, grumbling at Soul.

"Come on, love, time to get up," Soul said brightly, opening the curtains. I groaned and rolled over, hiding my face from the light.

"Really now, Aliyah, we have a lot to do," he said, irritated, as If speaking to a child. I muttered a few curses, but sat up rubbing my eyes. I rolled my shoulder, glad that it no longer caused me pain. I stood up and heard Soul gasp form behind me. I turned and looked at him quizzically.

"Your wing," he murmured softly, astonished. "It's grown back."

I smiled brightly and hurried to the mirror. I turned and looked at my back. It was true; my perfect wing had grown back. I bounded out of the room and straight out the front door, leaping high into the air and thrusting my powerful wings down. I soared high in the air, laughing as I glided above the tops of the trees. I let the pure elation of flying wash over me; I had forgotten how great it felt. I glanced down, my gaze instantly locking with Soul's astonished but lost eyes. My eyes wandered away and I noticed that a small crowd had gathered consisting mainly of children and a few gaping parents. I fluttered down, landing gently next to Soul and Astrid, who had wandered over, smiling my head off. A small crowd had gathered around me and I jumped when a small girl yanked on my shorts motioning for me to bend down. I did, and she reached out and ran a timid had along my newly healed wing. She gasped and pulled her hand away. I smiled warmly at her, and she looked at my wing quizzically, leaning her head to the side her nose wrinkling in thought.

"What are you? The breeds I know can't fly," she asked slowly.

"Um, I'm an Azaria breed, I have wings." I frowned. She studied me for a while longer.

"I like you, can you teach me how to fly?" she asked.

"Uh," I paused, not sure how to answer, cautious to crush her small dreams.

"Now, Lorra, I have been looking for you everywhere!" a disgruntled mother shouted grabbing her arm and glancing at me sympathetically.

"But mother, I…," Lorra protested.

"Has she been bothering you?" the mother interrupted, shooting her daughter a glare to silence her. I smiled and shook my head.

"No, Lorra wasn't bothering me," I answered, winking at her. Lorra giggled.

"See, mother? I was just making friends. The winged girl is going to teach me how to fly," she stated proudly. Her mother rolled her eyes and shook her head glancing at me.

"This one's imagination, I tell you!" she exclaimed. "Daddy wants to go on a picnic to the meadow; go get ready."

"But mother, I want to talk to winged girl more." She pouted.

"My name's Aliyah. When you get back, I will personally give you some flying lessons, if your mother allows it or we can just play some games," I said.

"Ooh mother, please, please, please!" Lorra chorused. Her mother sighed.

"Yes, but only if Aliyah promises to take very good care of you," she said, glancing at me meaningfully. I nodded. Lorra jumped up and down, shouting gleefully.

"I'll see you later, Aliyah. I'll come by Soul's cabin later." Her mother grabbed her hand and walked briskly off. After that, the crowd soon dissipated, leaving Soul, Astrid and I.

"Girl, that was super stylin'," Astrid exclaimed. I smiled, not quite sure what she meant.

"Not something you see every day," Soul added cockily

"Oh, I wish I could fly…," she murmured dreamily. "Come on, Aliyah, we are going to my cabin. I am going to educate you on some music and we are going to have a girls talk," she finished, eyeing Soul.

"Okay, I'll see you later, Soul." He nodded, not looking at me. Astrid's small hand wrapped around my elbow and she started to drag me towards her cabin.

_Wow,_ I thought. Her cabin was painted a light blue with flowers and leaves, as well as an odd circle shape with three lines in it. It must have been some sort of art from her time before she was enhanced. Her door was painted the same pale blue, but it had the words 'Flower Power' painted onto it with intricate swirls and lines.

"That's amazing," I muttered.

"You like?" I nodded 'yes.'

She smiled, and opened the door. It opened to a room that had the same odd pattern and colour scheme as outside, but there I was dozens of posters tacked onto the walls. I walked closer, reading the names; The Beatles, Queen, Pink Floyd, Aerosmith, Europe and David Bowie, just to name a few. All the posters were old and tattered with strange people wearing odd clothes and holding funny looking instruments. I glanced at Astrid, confused.

"They are bands from my day and they're holding the original instruments, not the Keyshiau boards they use that have everything you'll ever need for what they call the joke that is music today." She rolled her eyes at my stupidity. There was a shelf full of books and strange, plastic-covered, thin squares. I also saw a machine that was square with an odd-looking rectangle shape thing pointing out. I sat on her couch with a frown; the only thing in this room that wasn't new to me was her simple desk with the Vortex on it. Astrid walked over to the bookshelf and pulled a square thing off the shelf, then a black circle out of that. She placed it on the machine and clicked the power button.

"You ever heard of Queen? Today doesn't count," she asked. I lifted an eyebrow.

Blaring music irrupted, with a high-pitched man's voice singing.

_Can anybody find me somebody to love? _

_Each morning I get up I die a little _

_Can barely stand on my feet _

_Take a look in the mirror and cry _

_Lord what you're doing to me _

_I have spent all my years in believing you _

_But I just can't get no relief, Lord! _

_Somebody, somebody _

_Can anybody find me somebody to love? _

My eyes widened as an instrument like no other I had ever heard before came on.

_I work hard every day of my life _

_I work till I ache my bones _

_At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own - _

_I get down on my knees _

_And I start to pray _

_Till the tears run down from my eyes _

_Lord - somebody - somebody _

_Can anybody find me - somebody to love? _

Astrid stood up and started doing some sort of dance, thrusting her hands over her head and swaying as the song picked up tempo.

_Everyday - I try and I try and I try - _

_But everybody wants to put me down _

_They say I'm goin' crazy _

_They say I got a lot of water in my brain _

_Got no common sense _

_I got nobody left to believe _

_Yeah - yeah yeah yeah _

I giggled then gasped when Astrid closed her eyes and clutched her hands over her heart as an insane instrument burst through with an ear-splitting solo that almost spoke to me, making me feel like I could take on the world.

_Oh Lord _

_Somebody - somebody _

_Can anybody find me somebody to love? _

_Got no feel, I got no rhythm _

_I just keep losing my beat _

_I'm ok, I'm alright _

_Ain't gonna face no defeat _

_I just gotta get out of this prison cell _

_Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord! _

_Find me somebody to love _

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

I sobered as the song came to an end. A steady beat started, and the singer started singing something about fat bottom girls. I smiled at his choice of words.

"Ooh by the Gods, Astrid, that was brilliant," I gushed.

"Groovy, huh? I knew you would like it. Nobody can resist the power of Queen," she boomed loudly in a mock-godlike voice.

"Where did you get this stuff?" I asked

"Hmm most of this stuff is from the old dump sites but some of it is mine from before I was enhanced," she replied.

_What a peculiar morning,_ I thought as I lifted my wings, flying the rest of the way home. I opened the door and saw little Lorra sitting at the table, swinging her legs with her head in her hands. She let out a shriek of excitement when I walked through the door.

"Ooh, Aliyah, I'm so excited! When can we go?" she asked.

"Now, if your mother says its okay for me to fly with you."

"Mother said it was okay as long I hold on tight."

"Let's go then," I said. Lorra jumped down from the stool and bounded out the door.

I stumbled back in through the door a few hours later; I hadn't realized how such a small child could actually be so heavy.

I collapsed onto the couch and waited for Soul to return. I lifted my palm and gazed at it, wondering if I could truly summon water, my tiredness forgotten. I focused on my palm and imagined, but I felt silly and lost my concentration.

"You can do this, Aliyah Shooter. You can summon water," I chanted softly to myself, closing my eyes.

* * *

_**So there you go pretty pretty pretty please review :D **_

_**XXX**_

_**DISCOVERTHEMAGIC **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey guys so here is the new chappie hope you like… ooh and thank you soo much to **_

_**Wolfrider3 and spottedmask12**_

_**Ooh and I promised to write a warning so…. **_

_**WARNING, hot encounters ahead but not too bad (well not yet anyway) ;) **_

_**© of Discoverthemagic all rights reserved**_

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Soul **_

I opened the door, walked in and saw Aliyah sitting on the couch, her eyes closed and her palms raised, muttering to herself. My gaze was drawn to her palm as a small droplet of water formed. She frowned and opened her eyes, gasping happily. I clapped loudly, startling her.

"Very well done, love. We'll have to start your training soon," I said, tempting her.

"When can we start?" she asked excitedly.

"Depends on when you want to start, love, 'cause we can start _that_ when ever you want, just say," I said wickedly, smiling when she blushed.

"No, that's not what I meant, I meant that…. Well, you know," she stammered.

"Maybe we can start your training tomorrow," I said in mock disinterest, teasing her.

"Really?"

"Yes, maybe, I'll have a think about it," I said.

"Soul, I won't beg again. If you don't want to teach me, say so. I'll find someone else," she huffed. My wolf growled at the thought of her spending extra time with any other male besides me! Whoa, I was shocked by my unexpected possessive streak.

"Okay then, tomorrow we go," I said, shrugging and pretending that her outburst hadn't affected me. She got up and walked over to the shelf, reached up for her book _Caught in the Otherworld_, but couldn't get it. She jumped, and my appreciative gaze followed the way her butt moved, and missed again. I suppressed a growl. She grumbled, unfolding her wings that had been securely tucked in close to her back, and jumped again, bringing her wings down in a powerful stroke. She lifted and hovered in the air, gently beating her wings. She moved to the top of the shelf, grabbed the book and fluttered back to the couch, dropping onto it. She sighed happily and opened to her place. I smiled at her fire and sat down, grabbing the Vortex to waste some time. We settled into to a comfortable silence.

I glanced up when Aliyah's stomach growled obnoxiously. She blushed.

"You hungry, love?"

She nodded 'yes' and smiled sheepishly. I got up and waltzed off to the kitchen to fix dinner.

I picked up two deer steaks and slapped them onto the stove, clicking the on button, but nothing happened. I frowned and leaned over, clicking it on and off repeatedly. A slight twinge of annoyance starting to form, I glanced at the steaks that still remained stubbornly uncooked. I cursed, my emotions bubbling. Nothing ever works. I lifted my palm over the steaks and summoned a gush of fire that licked over them, searing them instantly. I smiled triumphantly and placed them on a stake with the leftover vegetables from last night. I turned, my satisfied smile fading as I saw Aliyah leaning against the door frame, her eyes sparkling and her hand over her mouth, stifling her giggle.

"You sure showed those steaks, Soul," she murmured around another giggle. I rolled my eyes.

"We have venison and vegetables for dinner." I waited for her to sit before I placed the plates on the table and wolfed my food down, noticing she did the same. When I was finished, I leaned back, stretching and watching her finish eating. She was eating fast and in a rather unladylike manner. I smiled as she lifted a spoon filled with steak and vegetables. She bit of a huge mouthful, but got a bit of steak sauce smeared on her cheek. I focused on it. I wanted to desperately to remove it by brushing or… licking it away. I growled low in my throat, a sound of indecision and hunger. I leaned forward, startling her. She froze and watched my hand suspiciously as it lifted on its own accord and slowly touched her cheek. She froze, her eyes widening. I lifted my finger and brushed the sauce away, inwardly groaning at the silkiness of her skin. I pulled my hand back and licked it off my finger. She shivered noticeably, and her eyes darkened and seemed to dilate. She frowned as her gaze focused on my mouth. I growled again, the sound full of intent. I leaned forward subconsciously and my gaze slipped lower, focusing on her slightly parted lips, and her perfect tongue poked and licked them. My gaze narrowed at the seductiveness of that act. I placed my elbow on the table to get a better angle, clattering the plates loudly. I blinked as the sound ripped me out of my daze, and I leaned back suddenly, shocked at what we had almost done, but disappointed at we could have done. Aliyah was looking away, blushing furiously.

"I'll do the dishes," she whispered softly and got up. As I walked past, her mint and jasmine scent hit me, unusually strong. I gritted my teeth and my wolf whimpered.

"I'm going to take a walk, love," I said gruffly. I strode off the door without a second glance, scared that if I did, I wouldn't be able to leave. The rush of cold air seemed to clear my head a bit. I wandered over to the old willow and sat down at the base, mulling over what had just happened. I tried, unwillingly, to admit my emotions to myself. I ran my hand through my hair; I knew that some deep, dark part of me longed for her. I couldn't get her out of my mind. She occupied my every thought, every second of everyday, but the thing that got me the most was that she seemed unaffected by me. I'm going to have to get to her like she has gotten to me.

I heard a crash and a familiar voice shouted.

"By the Gods, what was that?" Aliyah yelled. I smiled, reminded of her fire.

* * *

_**Sooo there you go, hope the almost kiss scene wasn't too much (fear I may have got a little carried away) ooh and as always pretty pretty please review!**_

_**XXX **_

_**DISCOVERTHEMAGIC **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey all, so here is the new chapter. Sorry it took so long I had a bit of trouble with this chapter. Thanks to Alaeryel, shadowdweller97, tyla, sunshine and britpit.., thank you guys so much, you are so amazing :D**_

_**Anyway on with the chapter.**_

_** WARNING: this chapter does get a bit hot **_

© of Discoverthemagic all right reserved

Chapter 14

Aliyah

I woke up early the next morning. I glanced over at Soul's unmade, but thankfully empty bed. I smiled at thought of no awkward encounters. I'd get up and get dressed before he returned, glad to avoid him after last night. My face grew warmer and my heart jerked at the memory. I got up and tripped over a familiar black shape. I glanced down and let out a yip of glee when I saw my old rucksack smiling back at me. I picked it up barely able to contain my excitement at wearing some of my old clothes. I unzipped it and grabbed my favorite shorts and t-shirt.

I walked out the door, heading straight to the Mess hall to grab some that new stuff, what's it called? Oh yeah, tea, and some fruit. I loved the taste of un-cloned fruit and meat. Cloned food seems to loose its flavor and start to taste bland. I stepped in, searching for a spare table and spotted Astrid, sitting alone, her food untouched and staring off into space with a dreamy expression. I glanced behind me towards her line of sight, and smiled, as Astrid was checking out a delicious young man. I looked back at her, then back at the young man. I was pretty positive he was focus of her attention. He stood 6'3", his straight honey blonde hair a wild disarray on top of his head, like he had given up taming it a long time ago. With large, kind hazel eyes that seemed to flash with traces of mischievousness, a straight nose and sharp jaw line. He was damn sexy, but not my type. I preferred wicked eyes and midnight black hair. A vivid image of Soul formed in my mind. Whoa, where did that come from? I frowned.

"Who is that?" I asked Astrid, lifting an eyebrow knowingly. She jumped, torn out of her reverie. She looked up at me with shocked, grey eyes. I flopped down into the nearest chair.

"When did you get here?" she shrieked, flushing slightly.

"Oh, a minute or so ago," I giggled munching on Astrid's untouched apple. "You didn't answer my question."

She looked down, blushing.

"Er, his name is Jude," she said quietly, flushing a darker red. She carried on, saying, "Do _not_ tell Soul _anything_, okay?" I nodded.

"Agreed, but why, may I ask?"

Astrid groaned, threw her head against the table, and told me in a muffled voice, "Because Jude is Soul's Second and if he were ever to find out, he might tell Jude, and I'm not quite ready for that yet, plus Soul will probably go all 'big brother' on my ass; another unwanted thing."

"Do you not want your man to know you have feelings for him?" I asked innocently.

"Do not say that's a crush, Shooter," she warned. I wondered what crush could mean. She looked up at me and glared. "I'm just attracted to him," she growled.

"Mmh," I agreed, not believing her for a second, and with that she ended the conversation by grabbing my half-eaten apple and stuffing her face with it.

Just then, I felt a hand rip me out of my seat and the next thing I knew, I was engulfed with strong arms, and I think the heard the words, "I thought I had lost you," murmured into my hair, but I was to busy inhaling Soul's stormy scent to know for sure. My heart fluttered at his possessive gesture. All too soon, it was over, the contact was gone and I found myself staring deeply into Soul's angry eyes.

"Why didn't you say where you were going?" he growled and I gulped, my stomach doing weird flip-flops at the sound of his voice.

"Geez, Soul," grumbled Astrid, "you would swear this is Hogwarts and Aliyah just ventured into the ForbiddenForest or something. Take a chill pill." I frowned, confused at her strange slang again. Forbidden Forest? A chill pill? I looked at her blankly, and she rolled her eyes.

"Seriously!" she complained. "Does no one understand the reference I made?"

"I did," said a quiet, new voice.

I turned to find Jude standing at the end of our table. He reached up to scratch his head, causing the muscles to ripple along his tanned arm.

"You know about Harry Potter?" asked Astrid, completely flabbergasted.

"Yeah, I have all seven on my Vortex. J.K. Rowling is brilliant," he murmured softly.

"I have all seven in paperback and hardcopy," she shot back, grinning.

"No way, you have to let me see them sometime," he said, his eyes sparkling. I wondered why everyone was getting so excited over this Potter character.

"Forget about 'sometime,' we are going to my cabin right now to look at them," Astrid ordered.

"Okay!" exclaimed Jude, looking like a kid on Christmas.

Astrid jumped out of her seat, stumbled, and fell. Jude caught her just before she hit the ground. He picked her up bridal style.

"I think I should carry you because you seem to fall a lot in my presence," he said looking deeply into her eyes. I glanced at Soul when I heard a soft laugh from him, his eyes twinkled and he nodded back towards Astrid and Jude. I glanced back. Astrid was looking furious and glaring at Jude as he smiled down at her, so much so that his grin faltered and he put her back down.

"Maybe not," he said, looking scared.

"I am a feminist," she replied grabbing his arm to lead him to her cabin. She was babbling something about a Voldemort, Death Eaters and a thing called a Horcrux. I smiled at their nonsense, glad that Astrid had found someone else to talk rubbish with.

I giggled glancing back at Soul, who cleared his throat, I raised an eyebrow.

"I just thought you had left that's all," he grumbled.

"I would never leave you- er- I mean- I have nowhere also to go," I finished, mentally facepalming myself for my faux pox.

"Good to know," Soul commented, a glint in his eyes

"You ready, love?" Soul asked as we neared the edge of the forest. I nodded.

"Where are we going?"

"To a place with lots of water and nobody around for you to accidently attack," he said irritatingly. I rolled my eyes, glancing at him. His shape started to blur, and he shifted into his black wolf. I felt a probing pressure at my temple.

_You fly, I'll run and give the directions as we go, _he murmured in my mind. I shivered at the deliciousness of having his rich voice whisper in my head. I unfurled my wings and pushed off, pulling my wings down hard to gain altitude. I leveled out as I reached the tops of the trees. I glanced down at Soul questioningly.

_Let's go!_ he said as his wolf surged forward, bounding happily. I followed above, keeping an eye out for the occasional streak of black.

I started to think about last night.

_I wonder what it would have been like to share a kiss with him- I mean, I wonder what a kiss feels like,_ I corrected myself. _Hmm, feeling that soft mouth against mine and his taut body pressed against mine as he…_ Whoa, let's keep those hormones in check, shall we? I shook my head to clear the naughty, yet enticing, image.

_Oh, that was starting to get interesting, _Soul's husky voice rumbled in my mind.

_By the gods!_ I thought, my cheeks heating with embarrassment. He chuckled at my reaction and I felt like my brain was rattling, but I didn't mind. The feel of his laughter was strangely erotic. _Come on Aliyah you need to stop this,_ I chided myself. I started to count in my head so as not to let my thoughts wander.

_No fair, love. I was having fun! _I giggled at the sound of his voice, but continued to count. Soul growled, irritated. I felt the odd pressure in my head leave. I relaxed and started singing one of the songs Astrid had showed me.

Half an hour or so later, I heard Soul's voice whisper in my mind, _Almost there, love. _I felt the odd pressure recede as quickly as it had come.

I could see a clearing coming up ahead, and somehow, I felt that there was lots of water there. I swooped down so that I was just above the trees, dodging them happily. I giggled and saw the wolf enter the clearing. The lake was vast and seemed vaguely familiar. I realized that it was the lake that I had seen the family of deer. Soul sat patch of grass close to the bank. I swooped down and hovered on my back over the water, as if I were floating. I lifted my hands behind my head and sighed contently.

_Come now, love. We must start your training, _Soul said impatiently, still in his wolf form. _Okay Mr. Impatient,_ I thought, still playful from the flight.

_If that is your nickname for me, _love_, then I am hurt, _he said in mock pain, emphasizing my nickname. I grumbled, irritated by the tone of his voice. I fluttered down to stand next to the wolf. I glanced next to me and gasped, as the giant wolf reached my shoulder, even though he was sitting. I put my hands on my hips and began to stare Soul down, waiting for him to shift. He did.

"Look who is Mrs. Impatient now," he commented arrogantly. I rolled my eyes, hoping that he didn't notice my blush from him unintentionally implying that we were married. Soul didn't seem to notice or he just pretended not to.

"Right, you go stand in the water," Soul commanded. I nodded and when I was ankle deep, Soul held up his palm and gestured for me to stop.

"Now close your eyes and breathe in and out slowly. Imagine with each breath that all of your thoughts and troubles are traveling away. You need to be completely calm and focused for this to work." I closed my eyes and did what he said. Slowly, I felt a sort of freeing, uplifting feeling, almost like I was dreaming.

"Good, now I want you to focus on the water around you. Feel it. Sense its power and imagine that it is a part of you," I did what he asked and found the task extremely easy as I already felt a strong connection to water. I gasped as an unexpected rush of warmth swept up my body from my ankles. It felt as though warm water was coating my body. I flicked my wrist subconsciously, and I could feel a rush of water at my ankles. I heard someone cures aloud, and then a thud followed by a splash, breaking my concentration, as my eyes flicked open and landing on Soul. I tried desperately not to laugh at him as he was flat on the ground with half his face and gorgeous body caked in mud. He was completely soaked and had a thunderous expression. He sat up and tried to wipe his face, grumbling the whole time. I couldn't help it. I let out a loud bark of laughter. Soul looked up at me with a pissed expression and glared, but it only made me laugh harder. I couldn't take him seriously with all of that mud smeared on his face. Soul's eyes flashed mischievously, and a wicked smile darkened his face. He jumped up and ran towards me. My laughter stopped suddenly and I stared at him, confused. I felt his toned, warm body hit mine, and we were airborne for a few seconds before the shallow water splashed around us. I spluttered and wriggled, trying to get him off of me, not sure how to react to the press of his hard body and the way it was affecting me. I pressed my hands firmly to his chest and shoved. Soul struggled against me and as he did so, his muscles rippled and it felt delicious. My heart fluttered and my gaze locked with Soul's which contained barely controlled lust. I murmured my appreciation and got rather distracted as my hands slipped lower and I focused back on his chest. I felt a growl rumble in his chest and my gaze shot back up to his. Soul was watching me intently, his eyes dancing darkly with an almost primal need, making my stomach flip-flop. I froze as he leaned forward bringing his face closer to mine. I swallowed thickly when his breath tickled my cheek. Soul's face was a mere inches from mine. I panicked slightly, not sure if I was ready for my first kiss, but I forced myself. For some odd reason, I felt like it wouldn't be the same if I didn't share my first kiss with him. Just as I was closing my eyes, I felt a cold, wet thing slither on the outside of my thigh. My eyes jerked open and I shrieked, scrambling to untangle our limbs and get up away from the thing. I ran to the river bank and looked down, searching desperately for the slimy culprit. Shaking, I gave up and looked back at Soul, who was staring at me, bewildered. I blushed, and traces of worry appeared in his eyes. He stood up and walked over to me, reaching up to touch me cheek. I closed my eyes, leaning into his hesitant touch. He ran his hand through his hair in an almost jerky movement.

"Love, if you don't fancy kissing then you could just say so." I looked back up at him, shocked that he would think that.

"No it's not that. I … I mean, I do want…. I guess I…," I paused and took a deep breath. "I felt something crawl up my leg and it gave me a fright," I finished, blushing at the emotions raging in his eyes.

"Let's get back. I think we have had enough training for today." I nodded and lifted my wings to fly away. I fluttered, but nothing happened.

_Oh, by the Otherworld,_ I cursed mentally.

"Uh, Soul, I can't fly yet. My wings are wet," I said and sat down, frustrated, gently beating my wings to dry them faster. Soul sighed, dropping next to me and stretching out in the sun and putting his head in his hands. So close that I could feel the enticing heat that radiates off of him. I looked down to see that he had closed his eyes with a naughty smile on his lips. I bit my lip when I noticed that his shirt was clinging to his chest and I could see every perfect contour. My gaze moved down and I gasped when I noticed a small black tattoo that sat on his hip bone. I leaned closer to see what it was, the sign of the goddess of many forms or shifting, Cediwen, in the ancient language of the Gods. I began to wonder if he had any other tattoos and what it would be like to search him for them. I gulped and forced my hungry gaze away as images formed in my mind, confused with my reaction.

_I have never had these types of thoughts before I met Soul,_ I thought.

I must have muttered something to myself, because Soul opened his eyes and glanced at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked.

"You can look if you want," he commented wickedly, with a primal glint in his eyes. I blushed furiously and looked away, beating my wings faster in my irritation. Soul chuckled and closed his eyes again.

* * *

_**Thanks ya'll, please review to tell me what you think…**_

_**XXX**_

_**DISCOVERTHEMAGIC**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey all so here is the new chapter, hope you like it.**_

_**Thank you to: Bripit and Reflections of Twilight and ReaderBree, thanks for telling ma about my mistake. I have fixed it .:D **_

_**WARNING: this is a very heated chapter ;)**_

_**© of Discoverthemagic all rights reserved**_

_**Chapter 15 **_

_**Soul**_

I rolled over in my bed and stretched contented. Aliyah was mumbled sleepily next to me. I looked at her at her sleeping form and I was instantly captivated. I swallowed thickly when she moaned something and tossed her head in my direction, her mouth opening in an O as her back arched sensually. My heart rate picked up when I realized she was having one of _those _dreams.

_I wonder who she is dreaming about,_ I thought. I felt a wave of jealousy for the lucky bastard and wished that it was me that was making her have the reaction the bastard was receiving in her dream. I shook my head, confused about the intensity of my emotions.

"Uh, Soul," she murmured, and her brows meshed together. I felt a sudden rush of secret relief at knowing she was dreaming about me, then a tide of male pride as it dawned on me that she was having a hot dream with me in it. _Hmm, I am a lucky bastard._

"Soul," she said again, and her tone left me stunned. My gaze was drawn to her as I imagined what type of naughty thoughts my young Aliyah was having. A tide of dark intent washed over me and I felt some blood rush south. I gritted my teeth to control myself and shoved down my wicked urges. I shook my head vigorously and muttered to myself, causing Aliyah to stir. She groggily opened her eyes. They widened and she blushed when she noticed my heated gaze.

"Have a good dream, love? The erotic ones are always my favorite but the best is acting them out." I winked at her as I finished my suggestion and enjoyed it when her cheeks turned a darker shade of pretty red.

"I might have to take you up on that offer," she commented as her eyes traveled slowly down my bare chest and coming to a rest at my tattoo. I glanced back at her, shocked to see her mirroring my expression, just as aghast with herself. Those wide eyes made something in my stomach flip.

_Ooh by Druantia, was I getting butterflies? I will not let myself turn into a gooey, romantic mush,_ I scolded myself, asking the goddess of passion for help.

"I am going to let you get dressed," I said gruffly, and I grabbed a shirt, pulled it on, and walked out, trying to ignore the rather uncomfortable bulge downstairs. I shut the door.

Aliyah strolled into the kitchen her hair tied up in a neat bun. My hands itched to reach and untie it and let her soft hair hang loose. There was something about the way the sun was streaming in through the window and hitting her face that left me stunned. She didn't seem to notice my hungry gaze as she stood slightly awkwardly in the kitchen. I noticed a tiny scar that traced from her ear to her jaw and I stood, walking towards her. I touched the scar questioningly.

"Oh, punishment for dropping the soup. That Woman always liked to dish out harsh punishment," she murmured, shrugging. I nodded, wondering about her life before I found her, but I didn't ask when I saw the pain in her eyes, so I reached up and pulled her hair out of its tie and it came loose tumbling down. I let my hand run through it, marveling at its softness. I dropped my hand reluctantly, wondering.

"I prefer your hair down," I whispered roughly, and I tried to hide my groan. She glanced at me with an odd expression on her face.

I lounged on the couch enjoying doing nothing. Aliyah was at my desk trying to figure out how the Vortex worked. I smiled at her ongoing commentary of curses and frustrated exclamations. She was very cute when she was angry.

"Ah, Soul, I think have done something wrong," she said hesitantly. I got up and looked over her shoulder, inhaling the wave of her distinct aroma of mint and wild jasmine. I closed my eyes, savoring it, until Aliyah huffed impatiently and thrust the Vortex into my hands. I fixed it and handed it back to her, and she grumbled at how quickly I did it.

"I think I should just leave the technology for today." She sighed, stood up and turned to face me. This action brought us in very close proximity to each other. I towered over her; the top of her head only reached my shoulders. I glanced down at her and was captivated as my thoughts from this morning came rushing back and her penetrating gaze read all of the wicked intentions running through my mind. She licked her inviting lips and my greedy gaze followed the movement, heating my blood and stirring darker thoughts. I growled softly and bent down until our breath mingled and our noses touched. Everything seemed still and silent as I lifted my hand to bury it in her silky locks, massaging her scalp. She shivered and placed her hands on my chest. I growled when she stood on her toes closing the distance between us, closing her eyes, her soft lips inches from touching mine. I heard a bang.

"Hola! Astrid is in the building and…," Astrid trailed off and smiled knowingly at us. Aliyah jumped out of my arms and flushed a deep crimson. I growled at Astrid but this time the sound was completely different from a few seconds ago. This sound was dark with anger and frustration. Why does this keep happening? Maybe the Goddess has cursed me, for something in my previous lives. I thought heatedly, ignoring Astrid. I turned back to Aliyah, who was staring a hole in her feet, as if they had suddenly become the most interesting thing in the whole world. I glared menacingly at Astrid.

"Oh, shove off it, Soul," Astrid said with a laugh before she left. I walked behind making sure she was out. Then locked the door, I turned and stalked back to her, my wolf howling for me to kiss her.

'MINE!' it shouted in my head. I paused, confused. My wolf had never verbalized before or shown such an intense emotion. I shook my head, a primal need to feel her lips against mine taking over. I reached her and grabbed her waist, wondering desperately what she would taste like. I groaned and crushed my mouth to her soft, warm lips. I growled and pulled her closer, angling my head to deepen the kiss.

'Mine!' my wolf shouted again as I ran my tongue along the seam of her mouth questioningly, inwardly groaning at the texture of her lips. I felt Aliyah freeze and try to pull back, uncertainly. I tightened my hold unready to let her go yet, I let my hand drift down and I gave her arse a healthy squeeze. She gasped and I took my chance, thrusting my tongue into her mouth, causing her to whimper and melt against me. I explored her mouth hungrily with my tongue, and I shivered when Aliyah's touched mine hesitantly. She placed her hands in my hair and pulled me closer. I took complete control, dominating the kiss, until she tore her mouth away from mine, breathing heavily and keeping her eyes closed. I kissed the underside of her jaw and trailed gentle bites and licks down her neck and jaw, encouraged by her moans.

"Mine!" I said, this time aloud, my hunger doubled by my wolf's urges. She tugged at my hair, her back arching into me when I bit down on her shoulder with my sharp teeth, hard enough to leave a mark. I backed her up against the wall, pressing her closer to me, enjoying the exotic taste of her. She grabbed my head and placed her lips to mine in a searing kiss that began my undoing. I hissed when I felt her hand skim across my stomach.

I was the first to pull away, gasping. I looked deeply into Aliyah's eyes. They swirled with lust, affection and uncertainty. I heard a strange rumbling sound, but I ignored it. I wrapped my arms around her in a tight embrace and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"You're purring," she accused, giggling.

"I am a wolf. We do not purr. That is purely a feline thing," I said firmly.

"Hmm…. Whatever… kitten," she said, stepping out of my arms. She gasped in horror, slipping completely away from me and rushed out the door, taking off. I ran after her, shouting her name.

I huffed, confused, wondering what I had done wrong. I turned and headed towards to Astrid's cabin to shout at her and ask for advice. Women are so confusing!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"And then she just took off? Just like that?" Astrid asked, after we had fought and I had explained everything to her. I nodded. She looked thoughtful, and twiddled the ends of her long hair.

"Honestly, Soul, I haven't the foggiest but I have a feeling that Aliyah has had her heart broken before. She's scared to let you in," she mused.

I frowned, thinking how that could have been possible. It was clear that Aliyah had never been kissed before. I felt I sight twang of male pride at being her first kiss. Praying that she returned, I felt my heart constrict at the unpleasant thought.

* * *

_**Hope you like it please drop me a review, they mean so much to me and take up so little of your time and it always brings me great pleasure to here form you guys.**_

_**This chapter proved a bit more challenging then normal, it has been a long time since I have written a kissing scene… Anyway **_

_**XXX**_

_**Discoverthemagic **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey all sorry about the delay, my internet was done… **_

_**Thank you to Aydreaai, Reflections of Twilight and Britpit you guys ROCK :)**_

**© of Discoverthemagic all rights reserved**

**Chapter 16**

**Aliyah **

I fluttered down onto a thick branch, settling on my stomach with my head resting on my palms. I sighed, closing my eyes, remembering how it felt when he bit my shoulder. My stomach quivered and my heart rate sped up as the sound of Soul's voice when he said 'Mine!' drifted through my head. I wondered what that was about, irritated at myself for my weakness.

_You need to get a grip, Aliyah. You mustn't let your head rule all of your actions. Look what happened to mamma._ I swallowed, holding back my tears, remembering how trusting mamma was and how she thought love would conquer all, even my father's pure hatred for breeds. She should have left with me when he became suspicious. Then, maybe, he wouldn't have…. I paused, unable to finish the thought. I sat on the branch, watching the sun rise, thinking everything through.

In the end my decision was to let what ever was between us grow, but if I ever felt in anyway that my heart was ruling my actions, then I must leave. I frowned when a tide of negative emotions surged through me at the thought of ever leaving.

A few hours later, I zoomed back to the camp, hungry as Lugh after the God's fifty-one day fast. I rushed through the front door, grabbed the biggest slice of bread I could find and stuffed it into my mouth.

"Where have you been?" an angry Soul asked from behind me. I turned and looked at him, confused. His hair was a mess, his face tired and worn, and he was pretty dirty.

"I might say the same to you!" I said in a ridiculously strong wave of frustration.

_How dare he think he can control me just because we kissed,_ I thought heatedly.

"I have been looking everywhere for you!" he shouted. My anger dissipated just as quickly as it had come and I felt slightly teary at his worry. I smiled at him and took a step towards him, his fiery gaze following my every move. I looped my fingers in his pants and pulled him up against me. I pressed my mouth to his neck and placed open mouthed kisses where his shoulder met his neck, enjoying the rich taste of him. I felt him shiver and that same deep growl rumbled from his chest. As if I were driven by some absurd need, I bit down in response. He groaned and pulled me ever closer, answering to a primal need that seemed to guide me and leave no chance for refusal. He buried his hands in my hair.

"You found me," I paused in my attack when I felt an unmistakable stab of pain in my lower back and stomach. I whimpered in pain and stepped back from Soul, my hand flying to my abdomen to try to soothe the pain.

_Oh, that must explain my raging emotions,_ I thought.

"Soul how many days have I been here?" I gasped.

"Uh, I don't…," he paused at my thunderous expression. "Uh, about um, twenty or so days. Why?"

"Ooh, by Nemasusicae. I need my bag." I cursed the goddess of fertility, after counting back. Twenty-nine days exactly. Soul looked confused. I sat in the chair, wincing again when my stomach convulsed painfully. Soul's shocked expression vanished and he rushed off to do what I asked.

He handed my bag to me, and I routed around in it desperately for my pill, I sighed when I pulled out my P.M.R. (Period and Menstruation Relief) box. The pill is a replacement for cottons and insertions. It diverts the blood to the bladder to be excreted by choice. Soul's eyes widened when he saw the pill. I placed it under my tongue and waited for it to dissolve. He scratched the back of his head and glanced away uncomfortably.

"So, you've started your monthly cycle?" he murmured, still not looking at me and I could have sworn he blushed.

* * *

_**Sorry about the short chapter, I will try to make the next longer…**_

_**Ooh and as always please reply…**_

_**XXX**_

_**Discoverthemagic **_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey all sorry I didn't finish yesterday I meant to but I fell asleep eh :D**_

_**Ooh and thank you to Wolfrider3, Aydreaai, Britpit, Reflections of Twilight and the guest you are so awesome… :D **_

_**Ooh and don't you hate the new thing where you can not put a name and it just says guest, I hate it is so impersonal when I thank you. If you guys can get a profile ( it hardly takes any time) it means the world to me to be able to thank you for your kindness. **_

_**Anyway on with the chapter…**_

_**© of Discoverthemagic all rights reseved**_

Chapter 17

Soul

The next day, I was sitting under the willow, watching Aliyah practice her summoning. Her powers baffled me every time she summoned. Her powers were so raw, but the intensity of them was mind-blowing. I started to think about the incident last night. I knew it was unfair for me to think this, but Monthlies had always freaked me out and the thought of Aliyah having hers right then did make me a tiny bit uncomfortable.

"Soul, your father wants to see you," Jude's softly uttered words sounded from behind me. I jumped. Jude is an expert sneaking up on people.

"Thanks, Jude." He nodded and moved off silently.

_Hm, I should ask Father about my wolf's strange behavior and my strong reaction to Aliyah; my reaction to her is so different than to any other girl,_ I thought, shaking my head.

"I'll be back soon, love," I called to Aliyah.

"Father, you called?" I asked as I entered his office in the back of the mess hall.

"Ah, Soul, how are you mi boy?" my father inquired, engulfing me in an uncharacteristic hug. I was hesitant to hug my father back, unused to this odd physical contact from him. He let me go and I stepped back, confused. He motioned for me to sit and I did.

"Son, I want to hear all about this girl," he insisted.

"Uh, there's nothing to tell," I replied.

"Do NOT lie to me, Soul," the Isceaof the pack said in a no-nonsense tone. I hated myself for it, but my wolf cowered in submission to its leader.

I uncomfortably told my dad everything, skimming over our intimate scenes. He listened intently and asked a few questions, nodding when I answered.

"Father, I have a question," I paused looking at him for permission. He nodded. "Did you ever… uh, purr like a feline around mother?" He looked at me, confused, his eyebrows meshing together as he frowned. He shook his head 'no.'

"Uh, because I seem to purr around Aliyah sometimes and, um, I- well, my wolf said, "Mine," the other day when I was near to Aliyah. I don't know what to do. He's never done something like this before," I complained.

Father gasped and looked at me, aghast. I grimaced, immediately regretting my question.

"There hasn't been one of those matches for years," he muttered as he shot up from his chair and rushed to his bookshelf, picking up an old tattered book. He hurriedly flipped through the pages and focused on one.

"What's going-"

"Does her scent affect you?" he interrupted excitedly.

"Yes, but-"

"Does your wolf long for her and react strangely urging you to kiss her or claim her?"

"What, yes, but not to claim her."

"Oh, he will if I'm right. You feel possessive over her?" I nodded, giving up.

"You're sure that your wolf said that?" I nodded again.

"Then she must be your Corra!" Father exclaimed triumphantly. I frowned, looking at him, confusion written all over my face.

"Uh, your mate or true love forever," he answered excitedly. I gasped, taking a minute to process this information.

"It says here that once your wolf chooses a mate, you will love or want no other. This is a life long commitment and a blessing from the Gods," he said enthusiastically.

"There's no way that-" I tried but didn't get a chance.

"But it's true, son, you're showing all of the signs."

"If this is so special, how come I've never heard of this Corra thing before," I insisted, still in denial.

"The last Corra couple died forty-three years ago; it is a rare gift for a wolf to find its Corra. You are blessed, my son," he said.

I got up and paced up and down, thinking hard about what he had said. After a while, I came to a conclusion.

"We must not tell Aliyah or anyone else yet father. Aliyah is not ready for this, she has difficulties with trust," I said sternly. Father nodded and motioned for me to take the book. I took it, heading for the door.

As I walked out of the office, I vowed to myself that I would never let Aliyah go or ever allow her to even think about loving another. I felt a stab of jealousy and a pure hatred to any male that would dare to even think about touching my beautiful Aliyah. What is mine! 'Mine?' my wolf asked questioningly. I stopped dead at my reaction and the fact that my wolf had just asked me a question.

_I must be going mad_. I shook my head.

_**Thanks for reading, please drop me a note. What did you think about the Corra thing I am not sure about it, it seems seriously cliché I might change it if you guys don't agree.**_

_**I am sorry guys I recently had an argument with my mom and she has forbidden me to carry on writing and is taking my computer away. So I will try to squeeze in writing when she is not looking. I am seriously upset and sorry guys... :( Ooh and I will get your messages because my phone picks up my gmail :D**_

_**XXX  
Discoverthemagic **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hey all so here is the next chapter I managed to finish it before my mom came home. Thank you all for bearing with me **_

© of Discoverthemagic all rights reserved

Chapter 18

Aliyah

When Soul returned from his father's office, I wondered if I would ever meet this man.

"How did your meeting go?" I asked.

"Oh, fine, love. He just wanted to check that the hunt was on for tonight," he replied, a little too smoothly. I noticed that my nickname was no longer a flippant gesture or just a name, but in the last hour or so it had changed to an endearment that he seemed to linger on. My heart fluttered, sending a warm tingle down my spine. Soul's gaze locked with mine, boring heatedly into me with an odd tenderness. My breath hitched as he took step towards me and locked his lips with mine. Expertly moving his mouth against mine, I felt an odd stab of jealousy to all the others girls he must have kissed. His tongue touched my bottom lip in a silent question. I opened with only the slightest hesitation. His hands snaked lower, lifting my shirt as he skimmed his hands over my stomach. I shivered and he growled, the sound vibrating through me deliciously. Soul pulled back, breathing hard, and buried his head in my hair, inhaling deeply, seeming to savor my scent. He pulled further back. His eyes seemed to radiate a sense of tenderness towards me.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

The next few weeks passed by smoothly, with many visits to Astrid's cabin, and Maggie was always glad to chat. Our thing, or 'relationship' as he likes to call it, has grown with each frequent kiss and heated touch. We seem to go further every time. I fear that we may be headed into dangerous territory. With each day that passes, I remind myself of my promise and feel that I should be leaving, but I am finding that thought harder and harder with each caress and affectionate gaze from Soul.

I was sitting in the kitchen, munching some freshly baked bread on the second rest day.

"Morning, love," Soul murmured as he walked in, placing a wet kiss on my forehead. I smiled up at him, my mouth still full of bread.

"Do you want to practice down at the river today?" he asked.

"Mmph," I said around my full mouth and nodded 'yes' when I noticed Soul's confused expression. Soul sat and we ate in comfortable silence.

We headed down to the river, holding hands, one of Soul's few preferences. I hated it. He seemed to walk and act as though he possessed me, and holding my hand was like laying down his claim for all men to see, daring them. I suppose, in a way, I kind of liked his possession, it made me feel cherished, but I can't admit that.

"Okay, love. Go practice. I'll be here if you need anything." I jumped into the water and closed my eyes, easily centering myself. I imagined a ball of water accumulating in my hand, and when I opened my eyes, I saw the same ball, exactly as I had imagined it. I smiled proudly at the ball that was growing in my outstretched palms. I licked my lips and lifted the ball, catapulting it towards the tree. It splashed and fell, tumbling down the tree's trunk. I quickly summoned another and chucked that, then another, and another. I laughed like a child with each splash. Suddenly, I felt a wave of dizziness and I stumbled. Soul was there in a flash, dragging me towards the bank.

"I think we over did it, didn't we?" he asked with an irritating smirk. I looked away and tried to catch my breath.

"Soul, another breed has been found on the outskirts of the camp, she claims to be a panther."

Jude's soft-spoken voice sounded louder and had an unusual amount of emotion in it. Soul looked up from me, confused.

"A panther, you say? I haven't ever heard of a Nadrea shifting into a panther," Soul said, mirroring Jude's suspicious tone.

"We need you- well, your father wants you to come make sure she's telling the truth. She claims to be unable to shift, but she does smell like a breed," Jude finished. Soul nodded and then looking at me, he said, "Go to Astrid, I'll find you later."

"Aw, but I wanted to come with." I pouted. Soul just looked at me sternly, and I wiped the pout off my face. Waltzing off towards Astrid's cabin, I put an extra sway in my hips and smiled mischievously when I heard Soul gasp.

_**Thanks please tell me what you think….**_

_**XXX**_

_**Discovertheamgic**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hey all sorry this took so long, I didn't realize that my this chapter would be so long :D **_

_**Thanks to Amber ( for all of your help) thank you my dear friend for helping my write this chapter it wouldn't be the same with out your input and notes on Astrids character (Astrid is based on Amber my friend how is the ultimate), DeadlyVampireLuve, Aydreaai and Reflections of Twilight thanl you again you guys and the guests, ooh I have a bit of a request if you dont have a profile then if you review could you leave a name of some sort, so I can thank you here. I hate not saying thank you. :D :D :D :D : D **_

Chapter 19

Soul

I followed Jude, listening to his full report on the woman, heading towards to Father's office.

"Esus found her on the outskirts. Apparently, she can't shift because of some mental block. She did mention something about growing up in a church and being accused of harboring a demon, so she was beaten. And she just wants a new start and a new home," he finished raising his eyebrows at me.

"You don't believe her?"

"Not for a second, Soul, not for a second," he repeated

I walked into the office to see my father sitting behind his desk glaring at a girl standing on the other side. She looked to be about the age of twenty-three, and had her arms crossed, returning my father's glare with just as much zeal.

"As I said before, sir_,_ I wish to make a new start." She sneered the 'sir,' and flicked her sharp black bob, staring with her hateful hazel eyes. My father motioned for her to sit and she did, crossing her long slender legs and putting on a sickly-sweat smile that didn't reach her eyes. Father glanced at me and a sudden flood of relief swam across his face, but he cleared his throat and it changed to indifference.

"Son, this is Nuala," I nodded and lifted my hand when he tried to proceed to inform me on information I already knew.

"Jude filled me in," I said simply. He nodded and sat back down. I glanced at the girl, Nuala, whose eyes raked over me appreciatively, and I had a sudden urge to get back to Aliyah and just hold her. "Mine?' my wolf asked. I just ignored him. Lately, he had been urging me to mark Aliyah, whatever that meant, and kept getting these odd, erotic thoughts. I shook my head fixing Nuala with a stern look.

"Explain to me why you can't shift," I ordered, seeing straight through her act. She sighed in mock pain, and gazed at her feet.

"I was abandoned by my parents in a small Gods-worshipping town at the edge of the borders. I was just an infant, I had no idea I was a breed. I was sent to a Temple, but they cast me out when they found out that I could shift. They used to beat me to get the 'demon' out of me. In my early teens, I couldn't yet control my shifting and I would do so if my emotions got too strong. I was beaten in the name of the Gods every time. I learnt that shifting resulted in pain, and shut out that part of me. I fear that I may never be able to shift again," she finished, and her voice hitched as tears streamed down her fake face. I felt no compassion or sympathy for her or her sob story. I frowned at my uncalled for bitterness and dislike towards her. My wolf growled in my head and I shook it, shocked. My wolf was getting more and more active with each day I spent with Aliyah. I glanced at my father, who was looking at her, shocked, clearly believing her. I glared back at her.

"I am sorry to hear that," I forced out, sounding terribly fake. She nodded, wiping her eyes, seeming to not notice my fake sympathy.

"And that is why I have come here to start over." She shifted again in her seat and I noticed a flash of irritation in her eyes

"You must be hungry, I am sure the kitchen can rustle something up for you." Father offered sympathetically. She nodded again 'yes'.

"Son, take her to Bev," Father turned to me and said. She got up and followed me out of the door as I headed briskly towards the Mess hall, my wolf making me anxious to get back to Aliyah.

_She does need to be with us all of time,_ I thought, _Ah, did I just think 'us?' By the Gods what is going on?_ I frowned, deciding to worry about that later. I told Nuala to sit and wait before I disappeared into Bev's kitchen.

"Bev, you in here?" I called. There was a grunt, then heavy footfalls were heard as Bev lumbered towards me.

"How're ye, Soul?" Bev grunted.

"Hm, good," I replied flatly. Bev's face fell.

"Are ye and Azaria still going strong? Because if ye've hurt her, so help me, Soul, I'll wring yer-"

"Yes, I know. Wring my neck. No, nothing like that. Another breed has been found and she is hungry."

"Bleedin' breeds, I'll get her something," he rasped, and left to return a few seconds later with some bread and last night's fox stew. Bev followed me to the door and looked out, his gaze zeroing in on the bored-looking Nuala, sitting ramrod straight with a mix between a smirk and a sneer distorting her face.

"Looks like a right stuck up cow to me," Bev whispered to me, and I stifled my bark of laughter and playfully pushed Bev back towards the kitchen. I handed Nuala her food as I reached the table. She looked at me again, her gaze raking across my chest, and smiled that sickly-sweet smile again. I felt queasy when she touched my arm in thanks, but let it linger longer than necessary. I frowned and stepped out of her reach.

"Father says you are assigned to one of the old cabins at the edge, until further notice," I said standing awkwardly to the left of her, my wolf making me anxious to get back to Aliyah.

"If you need anything my cabin is the fourth along from the mess hall," I said. I waited for her to finish, and motioned for her to follow me. I strode swiftly away.

We reached the only spare cabin. Some of its wood was rotting and there were a few minor leaks. Nuala jumped onto the first of the two, and it creaked before sounding a loud crash and she was falling. Reflex kicked in and I reached and grabbed her before she hit the ground. She shrieked and fell against my chest. I wheezed, momentarily winded. Nuala turned and snuggled into my chest. My wolf growled menacingly, disliking her touch.

"You saved me," she murmured in fake gratitude. I frowned, my eyebrows creasing, and I lifted my arms from her back, in a silent signal to let me go. She stepped back and looked up at me seductively through her lashes as she ran her hand down my chest.

"Hm, a big boy like you, saving little old me?" she purred, glancing pointedly down at my crotch. I grabbed her hand and thrust it away from me. I looked away uncomfortably, praying to the Gods that Aliyah doesn't see us.

"Uh, that's information for my girlfriend only. I'm more of a one girl kind of guy," I murmured before I turned. My wolf yipped in excitement as I strode away form her.

I _really must get some answers about all of my wolf's activity,_ I thought. _Hm, maybe that book Father gave me might have some answers. I really must get around to reading that thing._ I turned around a corner, lost in my thoughts. Mid-stride I felt a small but strong force collide with my body. We went crashing to the ground. The thing grabbed my hair and smashed the side of my face repeatedly into the grass.

"You wanker! How could you do that to Aliyah? You bitch-slagging man-whore!" Astrid yelled between hits.

"So help me, Soul, if you break Aliyah, I will break you!" Pain vibrated through my head, I gasped and reached desperately to pry her hands off.

"Astrid, wait…. Let me…. Get off!" I yelled. She rolled me over and sat next to me, her forearm secured tightly to my throat. She was glaring down at me furiously.

"You have five seconds, Soul," she spat.

"Nuala fell and I caught her. She grabbed me and touched me. The only thing I want from her is to leave me alone. I would never hurt Aliyah like that on purpose," I said confidently. Astrid proceeded to glare at me, but her expression had changed was now humorous.

"If you're lying, you'd better start praying, Soul, but I won't tell her because I care about her and losing you would surely destroy her." I sighed in relief when she stepped back, releasing my throat. I rubbed a particularly sore spot.

_Damn, I will never get used to the brute strength she has for being such a small, little thing. I mean, she's shorter than Aliyah,_ I mused as I got up.

"Was that attack really necessary?" I asked her indignantly. She just shrugged and got up, not bothering to help me.

"No, because I overheard your conversation, so I knew you told her no, but I did want to show you what would happen if you ever hurt Aliyah. You get me, Soul?" she threatened. I scowled, rubbing the side of my face. She then waltzed off, giving me a smack on the back of my head.

"You realize she was totally eyeing your junk, right?" she shot over her shoulder as she disappeared around a corner. She continued to talk to herself, and I heard the words 'slut' and 'sexually frustrated'. I laughed softly so as not to anger her further. Astrid was so amusing. I started to walk after her, a little wobbly and dizzy after the beating my brain cells had taken.

Aliyah was sitting on the couch, fiddling with the Vortex. I smiled at her cute frown; she really was getting better at using that thing. I sat down next to her, and she snuggled into my chest without looking up. I inhaled her familiar scent, letting it calm me and my antsy wolf. I gently brushed her silky-soft hair with my fingers, and I thought about Nuala and what I was going to do about her. I really didn't trust her. I couldn't let her touch me again. Gods forbid if Astrid were to see or Aliyah. That would kill me. My arms tightened around her, crushing her to my chest. I leaned over and kissed her forehead. She murmured and looked up at me. Her eyes widened. She touched my cheek and brought her hand back. It had mud and blood on it.

"Soul, what happened?" she asked, a stormy expression on her face.

"Nothing, love, just Astrid and I getting a bit rough," I lied smoothly. Her expression changed and her eyes danced tauntingly.

"And a girl beat you?" she teased.

"She's a lot stronger than she looks." I huffed.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up," she murmured, grabbing my hand and dragging me towards the kitchen. I washed my face in the sink, wincing when I touched a few scratches and bruises from Astrid's vicious attack.

Aliyah pushed my shoulder until I sat in the chair. She leaned forward, with the same brown stuff on a cloth, and dabbed it gently to my forehead. I hissed at the sting, gritting my teeth as I let her continue. I could smell her tantalizing scent, wafting towards me, tempting me. I growled when she leaned closer, exposing her creamy shoulder, and my wolf came alive again, urging me to mark her. I felt my sharp incisors lengthen, something they only do when I shift, and they ached for me to sink them into her flesh, deep enough to leave a mark. I lifted my hands and placed them on her waist, pulling her closer, wanting to feel her lips on mine.

"No, don't distract me. I must clean this or it's going to get infected," she said sternly. I growled impatiently and my wolf whimpered, mirroring my displeasure.

"Hm, I love it when you do that. You're so sexy when you growl," she mused and I chose to ignore her request and crushed her mouth to mine in a heated kiss.

_**Thank you, please drop me a note to tell me what you think… Ooh and good news my mom has oddly given my laptop back YAYAYAY so I am hoping to post again on Monday or Tuesday**_

_**XXX**_

_**Discoverthemagic **_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hey all so here is the next chapter as promised, hmm thank you to Bree, the Guest (thank you) and Bree (thank you)**_

_**Chapter 20**_

_**Aliyah**_

I gasped, jerking awake, my face tear-stained and a cold sweat covering my body. My blanket was tangled and half covering me. I placed my head in my hands, letting my tears flow as I recalled the all too familiar memory.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_I was nine or ten, sitting alone in my room, staring out of my window as I clutched my favorite stuffed bunny that Mamma had bought for me to my chest. Begging, praying, anything to the Gods or anyone who would listen, for Father to stop yelling to Mamma. As an infant, I always hated raised voices. I heard a deathly crash and a shriek. I curled into a ball, trying to get away from the sound. _

_"You mean to tell me that you are one of those creatures?" my father spat. Father always had a huge temper._

_"Yes… I can expl-" I heard my mother's broken reply, and a hollow thud rang from upstairs. I cringed._

_"You are part of that Scum, you filthy wench," Father bellowed, out of control. I heard heavy footfalls and I a cupboard screeching as it was pulled forcefully open. _

_"No… No, Edmund. I love you!" Mamma screeched. I couldn't breathe. The volume of their voices was crushing me. I couldn't stand it any longer; I stood and sprinted to my parents' bedroom. I flung the door open as a colossal boom ricocheted across the house. I froze. Mammas head jerked back, blood splattering the white walls. I stared, horrified at Father, my young mind unable to comprehend such a terrible action. He lowered the gun and turned his back to me._

_"Mamma!" I screeched, fresh tears falling down my cheeks. I placed my hand on her shoulder, looking into her empty, shocked eyes. I touched her cheek, the way she used to touch mine. A broken sob was wrenched from my chest and I curled up next to her burying my face into her chest, inhaling in her soothing scent. Loss, agony and pure hatred for Father ran through me, chilling my blood and changing my soft, childlike heart. Father strode out, casting one final, loathing glance at Mamma's empty shell. I cried myself to exhaustion, and I then passed out into a dreamless sleep as Mamma's blood surrounded me and soaked my dress._

_ 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

I opened my eyes, forcing the memory away but again I was unwillingly pulled in.

I remembered the next morning when a strange woman came to take me away. I remembered trembling as her hateful eyes landed on me, with my small suitcase and my bunny secured safely in my arms.

"Aliyah, it is time for you to leave and grow up," Father said as his lifeless eyes landed on my Bunny, which he grabbed and thrust behind him. I turned to grab it, but his hand stopped me and he shoved my forward towards That Woman. "Your mother is dead. You don't need to clutch on to her memory." He scowled. I cried, desperately reaching for my bunny, the only possession I had from Mamma. I became hysterical, screaming for Mamma and to Father to stop this. He merely stared at me blankly. Blankly, as if I was no longer his daughter.

I stared into the darkness as the memory faded, deep sobs racked through me. I heard Soul stir and then warm arms engulfed me, pulling me back against a comforting chest. I turned burying my face in Soul's neck. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered soothing nonsense while he ran his hands up and down my back. My sobs eventually slowed and faded, and I closed my eyes, drifting off.

I awoke in Soul's arms, warm and comfortable. I closed my eyes again pretending to be asleep.

"Hmm, I could get used to this," he said wickedly, and his hand skimmed dangerously close to my breast. I blushed and moved his hand, just before contact. He growled in disappointment but changed the subject.

"What happened last night, love?" I felt his voice rumble through his chest.

"I, um…. Bad dream…," I mumbled, hiding my face.

"Funny but I don't believe it was just a bad dream. Love, what got you so worked up in your dream?" he asked gently.

"I, uh, dreamt about the night I saw Father kill Mamma," I whispered, my voice muffled through his bare chest, which I had to admit was getting a bit distracting, and I kept subconsciously running my hands in the soft hair that dusted it. Soul gasped at my words and his arms tightened around me protectively.

"How old were you?"

"Nine, I think," I mumbled.

"Only a child," he murmured and growled darkly. We were silent for a while, and I started to drift back to sleep.

"Aliyah, what were you running from when I found you?" he asked a few minutes later, hesitantly. I didn't reply immediately, I just looked up and gazed into Soul's eyes.

"After Mamma was murdered, Father sold me to a work house. He couldn't bear the thought of me, knowing that I was an Azaria breed. He renounced me as his daughter," I said sadly.

"That bastard. Just like that, gone. You must leave!" he shouted incredulously, his possessiveness shining through. "If you were my daughter or wife, I would never let you go," he swore. I blushed at his unintentional implication that we were married, and my stupid heart fluttered.

We were sitting at the table, eating some fresh bread with butter. Astrid opened the door and bounded in, flopping down in the chair next to me.

"Morning," she said, smiling.

"Uh, morning to you too," I said, noticing the warning glare Astrid shot Soul.

"You, young lady, are coming with me to my place, and we are going to get down to some Rock 'n' Roll!" she said proudly.

I nodded 'yes' in reply but knew full well that I didn't have a choice in the matter. She waited, impatiently drumming her fingers on the table to an unknown tune. I finished and leaned back, a letting out a contented sigh. Astrid grumbled and grabbed my hand, yanking me out the door.

"And you. I'm watching you," she shot over her shoulder with a glare for Soul. I frowned, wondering what that was about, but I let it drop, deciding I really didn't want to know.

We reached her cabin and she thrust the door open rushing straight to her turn table.

"I found this yesterday at the old dump site last night!" she said, gleefully holding up a record with odd looking people on the cover with long hair and bands around their heads. I realized it was somewhere from the sixties. My lessons from Astrid must have paid off.

"It's Woodstock, the most amazing concert in history," she explained, placing it in the player.

"Huh, Woodstock?" I asked hesitantly, expecting Astrid's outraged wrath.

"It was so epic!" She paused, glancing at me, "You don't know about Woodstock." Her jaw dropped and she starred at me aghast.

"Woodstock was not only the biggest musical event of its time, with the best artists but it was also a very symbolic to the time! It was a form of protest!" She handed me the vortex and it was open on the image folder. I scrolled down but paused hen I saw a familiar girl but with long, dark purple hair. I stopped, my eyes just about popping out of my head.

"Ooh, you found me, groovy," she said, her voice dropping in a sort of unexcited sarcasm.

"You were there," I breathed. She winked and jumped to her turn table, flicking on a song. A heavy guitar solo erupted. Astrid started doing that weird head bopping thing. I stood and tried to mimic her but I gave up and did that air guitar move she had showed me.

_**Penny for your thoughts, I will send you a preview and trust me you will want this one =D and if you don't want it then tell me in your message. Hmm did you feel anything for the young Aliyah, was it to much, did it make you want to laugh sadistically… Thoughts =D =D =D…**_

_**XXX**_

_**Discover**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hey all so here is the next chapter hope you enjoy… ooh and sorry for the short'ish chapter!**_

_**Ooh and thanks to Sunshine ( love you C, you know you where my 60th review, you see you where a special number as you requested... hmm I can see how that could freak you out a bit but I hope not to much Can not wait to watch ROCK OF THE AGES later yayayay x), Reflections of Twilight (for your constant support, greatly appreciated) =D **_

**Chapter 21 **

**Soul**

I stretched out on the couch, enjoying not having to do anything or be anywhere in particular. My mind started to wander and as usual, my thoughts went straight to Aliyah. I thought about last night and how her desperate sobs had affected me. Her anguish made my wolf howl for her. I knew I would stop at nothing to help her. The odd thing was that I awoke because I could feel a strong emotion, but for some reason I knew that it was Aliyah's emotions, not mine. My wolf whimpered, missing her. I suddenly remembered the book that father had given me and I decided to read it while Aliyah was gone. I moved over to the bookshelf and picked up the book on top of it. I flicked it open, heading to the index. I ran my finger along the chapter names until I found one that said 'mating symptoms.' I smiled and flipped to page 105.

_The male or female of the pair, depending on which Corra is Nadrea or both, will experience extra movement and vocalization from their wolf when they come into contact or are away too long from their Corra. After being awakened in this way, the wolf will never stop these extra movements._

_The scent from each Corra will drive the Nadrea mad with desire, but also force the male wolf to urge them to mark their female Corra (this involves the male claiming or marking the Female with a bite mark that never heals and binds the pair together until death. The mark will swirl in a certain colour depending on each Corra pair). _

_The Male Corra will feel complete, undying love and possession for their Corra and will love no other. He will also feel absolute revulsion if he try to touch or be with another female that is not their Corra. The female, however, may choose to love another (but not with out a fight from their wolf if they are Nadrea, as a wolf loves once and for life)._

_In some special cases, the Corra couple can feel each others emotions, if they are very strong or are feelings towards their mate. _

I placed the book on the table, my head still spinning from what I had just read. I placed my head in my hands, slowly absorbing the information. It made complete sense; it explained everything, but it felt so surreal. It even explained how I felt her emotion yesterday. I was too lost in my thoughts to notice the presence behind me.

"Morning, big boy. Mind if I join you?" a seductive voice said. I turned to see Nuala leaning over the couch, giving me a good view of her cleavage. My wolf growled, 'Not mine.' It whined, and for some reason, I felt no urge to look at her breasts or do anything else. I only wished it was Aliyah in front of me and Aliyah's breasts on show for my hungry gaze and hands. I huffed and stood, putting as much distance between us as possible. She took a step towards me, swaying her hips suggestively. I took a step back from her and she took a step forward. We danced like this for a while, taking turns, until she backed me up against the bookshelf and pounced, pressing her body against mine. I put my hands on her shoulders and shoved, trying to get her of off me, but damn she was strong. I tried again, but she didn't budge. I was starting to feel a bit sick, having her so close to me. I looked away, praying that Aliyah doesn't see us. Nuala brought her face close to mine and slammed her cold lips to my unresponsive ones. My eyes widened and my wolf shrieked, 'Not Mine!' just about begging me to get away from her. I felt utter revulsion for having her mouth on mine. I really thought I was going to be sick and I felt like I was suffocating. I placed my hands in her hair. I heard a distant yet familiar pained gasp and quick light footsteps rushing away.

I yanked hard on her hair, successfully breaking the kiss, but she punched me in the jaw. I didn't react and blocked her next hit, unwilling to strike a girl, no matter how much I wanted to. I grabbed her arms and growled. Her eyes darkened in response.

"Ooh, I do like it rough," she purred, pressing her hips against mine. I felt that sick feeling come back again. My wolf whined, wanting to shift and rip her to shreds.

"I am not interested," I spat.

"Hm, didn't seem like it, big boy," she purred. I growled and shoved her out of the door. I walked back and noticed a small blue Vortex chip. I pocketed it, leaving a mental note to check it out later. I felt a sudden rush of unimaginably crushing emotional pain from Aliyah.

_Oh, by the Gods,_ I thought desperately as I fell to the ground from the intensity of her emotion.

_**Hey so there it is, hmm I am not sure the book extract makes any sense I have read it quite a few times… please let me now if you understood it and if you didn't I will try to explain again for you… I am not very good at explaining. Ooh and please do not hate me for this =D**_

_**XXX  
Discoverthemagic **_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hey all, sorry I took so long. It is back to school which means weekly updates mostly**_

_**= D...Just want to say thanks to… Ricosyave111, Sunshine, Reflections of Twilight and Aydreaai.. Thank you guys you make me feel so specail...**_

_******(for this chapter imagine the song Say you'll love me reprise, when the phantom sees Ralph and Christine singing and then he sings that thing after. the Phantom is in so much pain then and that I was what I am going for) :D :D :D from Phantom of opera **_

**Chapter 22**

**Aliyah**

I choked back a sob as I raced back to Astrid's cabin, tears blurring my vision as I fumbled with her door handle. I managed to open it and I flung myself into Astrid's hesitant embrace. I felt like I was being crushed, and I couldn't breathe as complete betrayal settled in my heart.

"Ssh, Aliyah, what's happened?" she soothed.

"Soul, he- he and Nuala. I saw them," I choked out between sobs.

"That bastard! I warned him! He is dead," Astrid thundered. I shook my head, clutching her small waist desperately. The image of Soul lifting his hands to bury them in _her_ hair like he had done to me so many times before was ingrained in my mind.

"N-n-no, stay here," I pleaded. Astrid sighed, guiding me to the couch. I sat heavily, leaning into her. I cried softly.

"I have an idea, my mother used to this whenever I was upset," Astrid murmured. She stood and left, to return a few seconds later with her brush in hand. She guided me towards her stool and I sat. She hummed as she gently brushed my hair quietly soothing me.

"You know, I'm not normally the touch-feely, caring type," she murmured after I had started to feel relaxed, my tears slowly drying up. I giggled, closing my eyes.

"I am going to kill him!" she muttered like a big, protective sister. I opened my eyes and looked at her, cautious that she would live up to her word.

"I am sure there is some sort of reason for why they were…," I said, unable to finish the sentence. I stopped and my heart sank.

"No! Aliyah, you can't forgive him or defend him," she said sternly.

"But, I-"

"No buts, Aliyah, that bastard deserves to suffer for what he is putting you through. Right after I castrate him," she interrupted. I hung my head and nodded slowly, accepting, not even reacting to Astrid's statement. My recently awakened heart shriveled, turning cold and distant.

I reluctantly left Astrid's cabin and shuffled back to Soul. I walked in to find him sitting on the couch, nervously fidgeting, in an almost frantic manner. He noticed me and got almost jerky, guilt clouding his gaze. He tried to kiss me, but I couldn't bear kissing those lips that had just touched another. I presented him with my cheek at the last minute. I saw a flash of uncertainty and pure horror shine in his eyes. I glanced away and mumbled something about going to shower and being very tired. Mechanically, I undressed and stepped into the spray, the hot water stinging my back and shoulders. I hissed as rage filled me, strong enough for the water around me to swirl menacingly with my dark mood. I lifted my palms and generated a huge sphere of water. Feeling murderous, I thrust my palms forward with a shriek and sent the spheres flying around me, slipping through the curtain and crashing against the wall, instantly flooding the bathroom with water. I summoned more water and envisioned hurtling the spheres at Soul and that Whore while screeching obscenities.

I sagged against the wall, my anger forgotten as a wave of exhaustion washed over me from so much magic use. I stepped out tiredly, and my ankles were instantly submerged. I sighed softly and lifted my palms flicking my wrist to encouraging the water to flow towards the drain. I picked up a fresh towel and wrapped it around myself. Dripping wet, I stumbled out of the bathroom after waiting for the water to drain. I closed the door to our bedroom, ignoring Soul's desperate gaze. I dressed and collapsed onto my bed, falling into an uneasy sleep.

_**Thank you… please drop me a note. I think her reaction might have been too much, please let me know….**_

_**XXX**_

_**Discover **_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Hey all so here is the next chapter, Enjoy and thank you to Amie01, Sareachilders, , Bree. You guys are so awesome.**_

_**Chapter 23 **_

_**Soul**_

I watched hopelessly as Aliyah lost figure and stumbled to our bedroom. I felt so desperate, it was pretty clear that she had seen Nuala and me. I felt sick to my core. My wolf howled and I wanted desperately to turn and howl along to his depressing ballad. I rubbed my temples and leaned against the wall, as the memories of Aliyah's crazed yells and splashes ran through my mind, torturing me. I stayed there in my pitiful position, starting until I drifted of.

I awoke to the sound of a cupboard being slammed shut. I sat up form my curled position on the floor, wincing when pain shot through my back. I saw Aliyah with her bag in hand, dressed and walking towards me with purpose.

"Soul, I think it would be best if I go stay with Astrid for a while." She said coldly, my jaw dropped, my wolf whimpering forlornly. 'No stop mine,'

"But I can…"

"Ooh you can, can you because right know it looks pretty unexplained able right know. I get it; it is all about the new conquest. The new interesting girl, who falls for your tricks!" she interrupted and then clapping her hands together. "Well done, you got me," she commented sarcastically.

"But it wasn't what it..."

"What it looked like, ooh please Soul, spare me. We both know what I saw!" She sneered still not looking at me. What had I done, where was my sweet Aliyah, I thought pitifully.

"Aliyah, I love…"

"NO! I don't believe a word you say Soul. I am not a fool anymore." A single tear slipped down her check, the only sign of any emotion form her.

"Love, I can't …"

"I am not your love, you lost that when you kissed her. You want love go call that whore." She interrupted again. Finally looking at me, her eyes betrayed her with bone deep pain and heart break. My chest twisted painfully and my wolf started to murmur brokenly, 'mine?" it asked hesitantly.

She turned on her heel and stormed out banging the door behind her. I closed me eyes wallowing in my wolfs desperate mumbles and my heart constricted at the misunderstanding. I might have lost my Corra. I thought. I decided to go for a run to try clear my head. I walked towards the willow and saw Jude leaning against it, summoning air his element. Making leaves twirl and branches sway in time. I smiled at the normalness of it.

"What is the matter Soul?" Jude's soft voice pierced my chain of thought, knowing as usual when something was up.

"Well, its Aliyah…" I began.

"Ooh I see, so she feels cheated and betrayed by you." Jude murmured thoughtfully once I had finished telling him my story. I hung my head.

"But you have done nothing wrong it is all a misunderstanding," He paused and I nodded my head, "I think you should give her some time and then explain when she has calmed down.

"Ooh gods I hope she does. I don't know what I will do if she does not forgive me," I muttered and my wolf agreed.

_**Uh there you go, question did Jude come across slightly feminine (gay)… ooh and I am sorry about the shortness the next chapter is really important and has to be from Aliyah's POV, I have been planning this the hole story.. Eh and I have decided that during school (as 3 term has started where I am) I will only post on the weekends but twice (if possible)… Anyway **_

_**XXX**_

_**Discover **_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hey all, so here it is... ooh this chapter gave me lots of trouble. I was meant to post last night but it took longer than expected. **_

_**Anyway thank you to Me ( wow so much love, thank you thank you), , sunshine (love you, man), Bree.. You guys ROCK!**_

_**SO I had a thought a while ago to make this a trilogy but from different pov's so then next book will be from Jude's and Astrid's POV, any thoughts **_

**Chapter 24**

**Aliyah**

I dropped my bag.

"Astrid," I called quietly.

No, response, I called again louder this time. I sighed and decided to wait for her on her couch. I sat, trying with all my might not to think about Soul and his expression of pure horror. I banished the words he had almost said those three words that I'd only over uttered to mamma. I closed my eyes completely lost.

I felt a strange pulling sensation in the back of my head, a sort of tug then release, then a longer tug and release. I opened my eyes and frowned as a pressure grows in my temples. I blinked slowly and when I opened I was no longer in Astrid's cabin but in a green meadow that stretched as far as the eye could see. I was under the only tree, I soft breeze ruffled my hair tickling my cheek. I inhaled deeply smelling that fresh morning smell and I closed my eyes letting suns gentle rays heat my cold skin. My troubles temporarily forgotten, I sank into the grass, fiddling with the blades.

"My child, how you have grown," I jumped when a soft melodic female voice drifted from behind me. I turned to see, a woman with skin that seemed to glow in an enthrall gold light. Her long blonde hair was braided in a few places. She was tall and had a simple pure white dress with odd swirls etched into the fabric. I gasped at her unearthly beauty. Our gazes looked and I noticed that our eyes where exactly the same shade as my mothers and mine.

"Stand let my look at you, my child." She murmured I did still mesmerized; she walked around me gracefully and came to a stop in front of me.

"My child, you must listen carefully." She said, I frowned

"Why am I here and who are you?" I asked my mind still foggy. Carefully so as not to sound rude for some reason she felt like royalty.

"I am Brigit, goddess of the sky and are here in my realm, my child to be warned." I nodded accepting the fact that I have going completely mad or I have an amazing imagination.

"Why do you keep calling me, your child? My name is Aliyah."

"Child I know your name, we are family. I consider you one of my daughters," she carried on when she noticed my confused expression. "When the humans created the Azaria breed, I was overjoyed to have someone to share the sky with. It can get so lonely up here. When the feuds broke out between the breeds and my friends were lost. A great sadness consumed my heart. I shed a single tear that landed on your great grandmother stomach while she was pregnant with your moms, mother. She was born and I cast a spell enabling her to keep her wings a secret until her 17th birthday. She visited me many times over the years and we formed a great bond and then your mother was born. I cast the same spell and I helped your mother harness her skills of healing, summoning and a keen sense for combat. All those traits you have inherited including your ability, to summon water." She finished, I sagged my jaw dropping with an audible pooping sound.

"You mean to tell me, that I am not a breed but a, a…" I stammered.

"Yes child of mine, a godling of sorts." I started to laugh slightly hysterically. The goddess glanced at me surprised, with slight impatience glinting in her eyes.

"I am sorry; it may take me a while to adjust. Wait I can heal people." I gasped.

"Yes my child you do have the ability to heal another but it does always come at a cost." She murmured, I nodded my eyes just about bugging out of my head. I could heal someone, I could have healed mamma, I thought my eyes blurring with tears, I could have helped her. I felt a hand touch my shoulder

"Do not fret my child. There was nothing you could have done. I will teach you all you need to know." She soothed. "But first I have grave news, my child. The one you call Astrid has been drugged and taken by the Nuala, to the very lab that enhanced her, my child. You must save her as the fate of the humans races, well being rests on your shoulder depending on you success." She finished.

"By the gods," I cursed, the goddess looked at me sharply, "I mean dam." I said lamely.

"SO I must go to the human towns?" She nodded yes.

"And o help you along your way, I have a gift for you to keep your wings hidden." She said and she rose up her arms as her eyes bored into mine meaningfully. Murmuring in the ancient language, she repeated the same verse three times. I felt an odd tingling sensation in my back where my wings are located. The goddess's eyes started to glow brightly and her form, glowed brighter. It slowly faded, the goddess sighed letting her arms drop back to her sides.

"This temporary gift will allow you to be able to keep your wings hidden from the human eyes, I can not stand to loose another of my children." Brigit murmured.

I nodded and tried to look behind me where I felt the sensation. I gasped in wonder as my beautiful butterfly wings where gone and in there place was a thin web like mist that glistened in the light, I could tell they where mine because they were mine and the light seemed to shine in my original colors. Tears filled my eyes.

"Go forth. My child, save your friend but do not fret I will help you along the way." Her voice started to fade and I felt the same pulling sensation in the back of my head.

"No wait I have so many, "

"Tell Soul to look in his pocket. Do not forget what I have told you, my child." The goddess said. I nodded unable to verbalize a response. I felt the tug again at the back of my head and the goddess's realm started to fade.

I blinked and I was back in Astrid's. I got up and rushed towards the mirror to make sure, I hadn't falling completely off of my rocking horse, I thought using one of Astrid many phrases. I glanced in the mirror and cursed aloud. It must be true, my wings where still in that mist from. My eyes welled for the umpteenth today, the daunting thought of Astrid being trapped back in that lab again, settled in the pit of my stomach

_**Thank you and as always please review, I will love you forever. Hmm question did this scene seem unrealistic; I have mixed feelings about this one.**_

_**XXX**_

_**Discoverthemagic **_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Hey all, so here is the next chapter hope you enjoy, just want to give a quick thanks to Sunshine (love you), Bree, Me, Aydreaai...**_

_**Ooh and a warning gets a bit hot.**_

_**Chapter 25 **_

_**Soul**_

I heard the door open and close softly from my pitiful position on the floor, where Aliyah had left me. 'Mine' my wolf asked in hope, the prospect of making up with her.

"Soul," Her broken voice called, my heart sped up beating erratically in hesitant hope.

"Soul, Astrids been taken her back to the labs."

My hope disappeared and a cold dread set in, clenching my heart. Ooh by the Gods?

"Soul are you…" She trailed of when she noticed me sitting on the floor, in the position she had left me. My anger stirred,

"By the gods who would be stupid enough to try and capture Astrid," I muttered in confusion, getting up feeling angry and secretly a bit sorry for her captures. I glanced into Aliyah's pained filled eyes and I felt that my eyes mirrored her expression but then denial set in, no one is strong enough to take Astrid down.

"Aliyah, how do you know that she was taken back to the labs?"

"I just do," She murmured irritatingly keeping me in suspense. I sighed loudly at her, she just glared.

"If I am to tell you the story, I am not doing standing." She huffed and turned walking to the kitchen. That is when I noticed through my emotion filled haze, that her wings where gone.

"By the Gods, Aliyah where are your wings?" I breathed

"They are still there, just look properly. It is all part of my story." She said coldly, my wolf howled at her coldness towards me and her seemed indifference that Astrid may be gone. Ooh Gods where is my fun loving Aliyah? What have I done, my wolf in agreement but I got the feeling that the growl was more his way of expressing his hatred for Nuala. It was my entire fault and know Astrid could be gone back at those labs my heart constricted the thought of losing my best friend almost suffocating me. Trying to control myself I tailed behind Aliyah, focusing on her back I noticed that a slight shimmer of light as Aliyah passed through a patch of sunlight. I gasped at the glints of small rainbows and with out thinking, I reached up and my hand and tried to touch them but my hand passed straight threw and a warm tingly sensation settled on my hand where it had touched her misty wings. Aliyah shivered and turned around so quickly that I didn't have time to with draw my hand which was know resting on her breast. 'Mine' my wolf shouted triumphantly, misunderstanding the situation. I sucked in a sudden breath, blood rushing faith and a certain discomfort settled in. thoughts of my best friend momentarily forgotten. My gaze glued to her breast, I enjoyed seeing my hand there and I smiled, my possessive side shining though. Aliyah let out a surprised shriek, slapping my hand away and jumping out my reach. My wolf growled impatiently.

"Do not touch me, Soul." She seethed; I lifted my hands up in a sing of surrender. My wolf was shocked into silence but I could feel its hatred and it was all directed at Nuala for this. "Sit," She commanded as she sat across from me. I sat and looked as her expectantly, trying to calm myself before she notices. I cursed myself for my reaction, my best friend was supposedly missing and here I was thinking about boobs. She told me the story and I could feel from her emotions that she was telling the truth or believed that she was telling the truth. When she got to about her not being an Azaria, my draw dropped.

"Huh so you are almost a God?" I asked my mind reeling that me Corra has the blood of the Gods.

"Yes," She said briskly her dead eyes falling on mine.

"And you are sure you weren't just hallucinating after what happened?" I said hesitantly.

"Soul, just because we had an argument. Does not mean I am going to loose it and are my wings not proof enough." She ground out and I could feel her waves of irritation. My wolf grumbled at her tone urging me to state my dominance. Ignoring my wolf, I lifted my hands in surrender.

"Okay so saying that you are not crazy," I paused and she glared at me. "How do we find her?"

"Um Brigit said, that you must check your pockets." She murmured frowning. I shoved my hand in my pocket and searched, my finger bumped against something small. I pulled it out my eyes winding. It was the chip that Nuala left behind after she… my wolf growled when I thought her name. Then it dawned on me that my best friend is really missing, I gasped and rested my head in my palms gasping for breath, trying to hold back tears.

"It's a chip for the vortex." I breathed, swallowing hard. I stood and rushed to fetch it, I returned to the kitchen Aliyah was still seated on the table looking at me expectantly. I pushed the chip into its slot and it started to whirr as the encrypted file was cracked. A pale blue projection shot out. I heard Aliyah gasp as we read the message.

o0o0o0oo0o0o0o

**Agent Rooth. **

**Objective= **Locate subject 092, report back then when instructed capture and return to sector H581B (link attached).

**Note= **Subject can not be harmed in anyway, so take precaution when capturing as subject is highly dangerous.

Failure to do, so will result in immediate termination.

DR. L. Masen.

o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o

"Shit, you are right, they have taken her." I said and Aliyah nodded sadly.

"We have to leave know we have to find her." I said getting up wanting to take action immediately to save my best friend.

"And go where exactly?" She interrupted. I flicked my finger down and zoomed in on a familiar logo, I knew very well. One that Astrid hated and one that I had been warned of many times before and it was the very mark that had been branded onto Astrids skin just below her shoulder blades on her back. My blood heated as I remembered the frequent nightmares, Astrid used to have from the labs. The ones where her screams would chill me to the bone as a child, I started to worry about my friend.

"We go there," I said gesturing to the logo (GED- Genetic Enhancement Division) and the tiny link just under it. I clicked it and the whirring increased as large GPS satellite map projected from the Vortex, the map had a bright red line running across the page, I followed it and it eventually it stopped just above a sinister looking building that seemed abandoned but I knew better. The outside was just a decoy; it was probably an underground base.

"Have you, seen Astrid because I can't find her and I went to look at the dumps." Came Jude's unusually loud frantic voice, followed by a bang and heavy footsteps. A disheveled Jude walked in, his eyes where darting wildly and I recognized the look; I could see that his wolf was giving him trouble. His reaction spiked my interest. I stood up abruptly and looked at Aliyah meaningfully.

"Jude, Astrid has been taken back to the labs. We must leave at once. Prepare some travel bags, I am going to inform father." I said and stormed out my anger over riding my senses. I cannot loose Aliyah and Astrid, my wolf howled in my head.

_**Thank you, ooh please tell me if you enjoyed or not, I was wondering if maybe Soul didn't react properly**_

_**XXX  
Discoverthemagic .**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Hey all, just a few quick notes before you read the next chappie, **_

_**First of, I would like everyone to say a silent thanks to my dear friend and the great mind that that helped come up with Astrids character, for her brilliance in creating this chapter as she wrote it for me, I just edited this one and made it sound I bit more like my writing. Anyway all thanks must be directed to Amber for this chapter.**_

_**And second of all, I have a new story called Complications and I am not to sure about it yet, so please go check it out. Here is a little nip bit to get you guys interested... **_

* * *

Trying to mimic Ugly kid Joe's unusual voice, I did a turn and started to sing the guitar solo closing my eyes to strum the chords in the air. I turned suddenly to switch my sound system on and listen to the song for real but I was greeted with a wall of delectable solid muscle and a deep voice that rumbled.

"Where you off to, sugar," I gasped and looked up suddenly my neck straining to see his face, at the most handsome man I had ever seen in my life, he had a short buzz hair cut and through the Phantom of the opera mask I could see stormy grey eyes that churned darkly with intent. He towered over my messily 5 ft, he looked about 6.4 ft and my head only came about half way up his torso. I let out a frightened shriek and stepped back starring at him with wide eyes. He just chuckled and reached for my head but I ducked and ran for the door, only to collide with the steel door, panicking a tried to get to the panel so I could run. I didn't know why but this man screamed danger and it had my completely spooked. I just reached the panel as the lights flashed then blinked out in one of my houses notorious power surges, that has probably blown a fuse and one that would take days to be fixed in my old house. My security system needed more power then my tiny generator could handle to lift the system.

Which meant that I was trapped in my house with this mad man!

* * *

_**And I would like to say thanks to Reflections of Twilight, Aydreaai, ME, LemonsYSmutch and Carella Aleski, THanks you guys are awesome and ever supportive :D :D :D :D :D**_

_**Chapter 26**_

_**Astrid **_

**(YES YOU DID READ CORRECTLY THIS IS AN ASTRID POV)**

My eyes jerked open and I took in my surroundings to find I was in lab and bound to a bed by my wrists and ankles and to my horror I discovered that I was completely naked aside for a flimsy hospital gown. That is never a good sing, I thought, the minute I break out of here someone is going to pay and I am killing that Nuala bitch, I carried on smugly.

The smell of the sterile lab assaulted my nose, drudging up bad memories that were once locked up deep inside of me from when I was first enhanced. Panicking slightly, I yanked on my shackles to find that they wouldn't budge. What the fuck, Is this some type of super metal? I thought.

"Don't bother pet, I've injected a solution into your system that will temporarily render your speed and strength useless." Said an unfamiliar voice

My head jerked in the direction of the voice, to see its owner. He was tall and thin. He was wearing a simple black pair of trousers and a lab coat. His mud brown eyes were raking over my form and his lips distorted into a leer. His pale skin had a few wrinkles etched into it and his once black hair is now heavily streaked with grey.

"Do I know you?" I asked, uninterested.

"No, my dear, but I know you. I've searched for you for more than half my life; you are the key to mu life work." He said in his deep grating voice.

"Which is what exactly?" I retorted, trying to ignore the fact that with each word he was inching closer to me, a hungry gleam in his eyes. He reached me and the gleam seemed to shine when he placed his hand to my cheek, I jumped desperately wanting to rip his hand of and shove it up his ass. He smirked and leaned closer to me, his stale breathe causing me to retch when he uttered,

"Genetic enhancement of course, the serum that was created in the 70's was destroyed, along with all the research with it. Leaving you the only successful subject, your DNA is the only one that can be used for my plan." He finished and to my relief he leaned back and I could breathe properly again.

"And what if I told you that I dislike needles," I replied definitely, keeping my calm façade, on the inside I was shitting bricks.

"I'd say that was a shame, but we both know you have no choice in the matter." He murmured as his hand travelled down my neck and a long my chest. I gritted my teeth.

"You're even more exquisite then I thought you'd be. Your eyes, so captivating," he said almost in wonder, I closed my eyes, thoroughly freaked out. I concentrated on slowing my breathing; there is no point in letting him think that he scares me. I opened them to see he was closer then before, his eyes transfixed on my chest and my small breasts, his hands lifted and I gulped dreading what was to come. Fortunately the door lab opened and he stood up straight again, reluctantly tearing his eyes away from me, to the person that I will be forever grateful to, in more ways then I will ever know.

"Ahh Dace, my boy. She is awake," he said, gesturing to my body. "Keep an eye on her for me; I need to check on Nuala." I bristled at the sound of the whores name, I want to hang her by her toenails.

"Okay, Dr Mason," Said an enticingly husky voice, almost as though he suffered from severer whooping cough for years as a child. I refused to look away from the ceiling, though I was tempted to see what he looked like.

With one finale tap on my cheek and a death glare from me he left, walking out of the door, but his stench still lingered, I wrinkled my nose. I sighed, keeping my gaze glued to the ceiling. In my peripheral vision, I could see that Dace Walking closer until he was a foot away from my bed. He didn't say anything; he just openly started at me. After a few antagonizing moments, I snapped and turned to him.

"Would you stop…" I yelled but the rest of the sentence got caught in my throat as my grey eyes got caught in his startlingly green one. He had straight unkempt raven hair, with a sculptured nose and full lips. He looked like a hotter version of Harry Potter, I thought to myself. He didn't have the glasses though. He stood at about 6.1 and the lab coat looked extremely sexy on him.

"Would I stop what?" He asked, I finally dropped my eyes before saying,

"Staring," I accused.

"Well, it seemed like you where doing exactly the same to me," He retoured with a smirk.

"There isn't much else to do," I sighed and he chuckled.

"You're funny," He said as a he brought a chair closer to me and sat on it.

"Astute observation there, Dace," I noticed he was back to staring at my face again, I turned my eyes to meet his and he blushed and looked down.

"Sorry," He mumbled, "You're just the prettiest girl I have ever seen."

"Wow quite the blunt one aren't we," I smirked. I looked back up to the ceiling and thought of home, if Soul is crying hysterically over me like the little wimp he is. The next thought that clouded my mind, left a pang in my chest; Jude, I wonder if he is going crazy with worry over me yet. I really missed his deep, soft voice and wicked hazel eyes. A hand on my cheek brought me out of me thoughts. Dace was wiping a stray tear that was trailing down my cheek. Traitor, I thought accusingly.

"Are you okay?" He asked, sincere concern etched onto his features.

"Peachy," I sniffed, suspicious to why this guy, who is one of my kidnappers, or works fro my kidnappers was being so nice to me.

_**Thank you, any thoughts on Astrid's situation and Dace….**_

_**XXX**_

_**Discoverthemagic **_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Hey hey all here is the next chapter, umm just like to thank Carella Alaski, Aydreaai, Reflections of Twilight and ME, thank you thank you**_

Chapter 27

Aliyah

Once Soul had left, I finally let myself crumble, letting my flood of tears fall. I banged my head on the table, startling Jude. I don't know how I am going to survive without Soul and Astrid, I thought as my chest tightened and I felt as though I couldn't breathe. I was just about to have an emotional brake down when I felt a reassuring hand awkwardly pat my shoulder. I looked up and Jude's comforting gaze searched my face before he knelt down besides me and enveloped me in a non sexual friendly hug. I sighed letting my self find comfort in his simple gesture and I let myself forget everything, just for second. I felt Jude shift and withdraw form the hug and I got the odd feeling that he needed that physical contact as much as I had needed it, perhaps more.

He sat in the chair opposite me.

"SO she really is gone?" He asked, more to himself then me. I nodded.

"Huh," I could sense that he was close to break down, so reached over and gently played with his hair offering comfort like you would to your little brother. I stood up giving his shoulder a light punch.

"Come on, lets pack," I murmured gently and I turned to leave. He nodded not looking at me. I continued down the passage, grabbing my already backed bag, I checked it and again. Taking everything out and repacking it with only the necessities and making sure I have enough P.M.R pills if I am correct my cycle should start tomorrow. I pulled it over my shoulders testing the weight, it wasn't too heavy. I walked back to the kitchen dumping my bag on the counter. I started to rummage through all of the cupboards looking for any non-perishables, in the end I found some dried fruit and meats and a few vegetables. I dumped them in my bag figuring that Soul and Jude would probably hunt for food and water and fire won't be an issue we could just summon it.

I perched on the chair waiting for Soul to return, trying every tactic possible not to let my mind wander. I started to hum one of the many songs Astrid had shown me.

Soul returned and with out saying a word to me, he walked to our room and started to pack. My heart dropped seeing him so lost I wanted to comfort him and loose myself in his embrace. I sighed softly, my breath hitching in pain. He returned bag in hand and turned to me his vacant gaze locking with mine. The urge became too much and with out thinking, I let myself fall into his arms, I felt him lower his head onto my shoulder and breathe in deeply. I am pretty sure, through my pain filled haze, that he shed a tear or two. I gasped my chest shaking; I grabbed his waist and crushed his body to mine. Wanting to forget everything and loose myself, for a while in the pleasure I knew he could bring. I moved my hand to bury them in his soft hair to pull his face to mine. When the reminder of him doing the exact same to Nuala, that Whore. I froze and stepped back quickly drying my eyes and refusing to meet his questioning gaze. He opened his mouth to speak but I panicked and covered his mouth with my hand, trying to ignore the delicious feel of his lips on my hand and his darkening gaze.

"Shhh I can not deal with all of this right now, sp please spare me cause if you say anything now I might just loose it." I said brokenly, slowly removing my hand.

His eyes softened and her reached up to smooth back my hair but I jerked back not wanting him to touch me the same way he did to that WHORE!

_**Thank you, okay yes I am sorry about the shortness, I didn't have much inspiration for this chapter but I promise that the next one will be longer and much, much, much better :D :D :D :D **_

_**XXX**_

_**Discoverthemagic **_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Hey all, as promised this chapter is longer and I am holding thumbs that it is much better then the previous chapter because I think we can all agree that it was SHITE…**_

_**Just want to say thanks to ME, Aydreaai, guest, Reflection of twilight... **_

_**Chapter 28**_

_**Soul**_

I could feel waves of confused pain emitting from Aliyah and it killed me for her to be in such pain because of a misunderstanding.

We reached the edge of the Town and I glanced at Aliyah as she shifted her bag from arm to the other arm, shooting me a meaningful look, before she thrust her wings down in a powerful stroke, taking off.

I took that as a sign and I shifted picking my bag up in my mouth. Doubts for the reasons for letting Aliyah come, running in my mind. Jude had convinced me that we needed her for her aerial view but to be honest I only agreed because I didn't want to let her out of my sight. I started to run, enjoying the use well awareness and strength that came with the shift. I felt Jude shift next to me and I picked up his mental waves.

_Lets move or you will loose her, _He murmured I nodded setting off, not sure if he meant the double meaning.

After a while I got bored so I decided to visit Aliyah. I gently probed her mind o she can't block me out. What I found was extremely intriguing; she was going over a few memories.

I felt her mind shift as she started to think about where she had come from, I saw looking through her eyes at the reflection of a much young version of Aliyah in a mirror and I could feel her dislike for her appearance rolling inside of her. She was dirty with mud streaking her face, dark rings circled her eyes and her clothes were too small and ripped in various places. She shifted wincing as she moved and she slowly reached for the bottom of her tattered shirt and she lifted it up, gasping when a huge hand shaped bruise came into view it was blotchy blue and yellow. She gently poked it biting her lip; she looked away and dropped the shirt as if she couldn't look anymore.

I was then taken to another memory of a woman standing threateningly over Aliyah as she coward on the floor, the woman lifted her hand and grabbed her arm yanked her up before she viciously lashed out smacking her stomach, Aliyah gasped falling to floor again.

"That will teach you to steal from me, girl." The woman hissed before she turned and left.

The memory faded and another came into view, I felt a sort of frightened peacefulness flow of off her as she sat on a window sill, looking out onto a busy city. She looked down at a young girl,

"We will escape here, Becky." Aliyah said touching a young girl's cheek. The girl, Becky sneezed and weakly smiled, nodding up at her.

The next memory was in a different room and Aliyah was washing the floor with Becky, the poor child was obviously deathly ill, her skin was ashen and she was skin and bones. She coughed and she swayed dangerously, taking all of her strength to move the mop across the floor. Aliyah's chest tightened as she remembered this child, back in the memory Becky coughed again but this time, blood spurted from her mouth and she collapsed face first in the ground. Aliyah yelled brokenly as saw through her eyes the child, barely seven years old as took its final breathe.

She withdrew form her thoughts and I felt her pain as though it was my own, I had always wondered about Aliyah's past but she never talked about it and when I did ask she always avoided the question. I understand know why she couldn't, to much pain surrounded those memories. I jumped when I heard Jude in my mind suggesting that we set up camp. I agreed. I looked up mentally letting her know that we are going to stop. She glanced down at me and our eyes connected and I was instantly captivated.

_You really should explain everything to her, she is hurting. _Jude murmured before he shifted.

"I will," I said once I had shifted.

"IT reminds me of a quote Astrid has tacked onto her wall, the greatest thing in life is to be loved and love freely in return, and she said it was from some musical. Soul don't let it go until it is too late. You will only ever have one Corra" He finished, I froze glancing up at him, I had not told anybody about the Corra thing. Aliyah landed next to me and immediately turned to leave but I followed her deciding that I was going to explain everything to her, whether she wants it or not. I sat next to her as she leant against a oak and pulled out a small back of dried fruit.

"Aliyah, love, we need to talk." I hedged touching her arm. She ignored me intently nibbling her fruit.

"Love, when you saw Nuala and I it wasn't what it looked like," I paused but she didn't react at all. "She kissed me I was trying to get her of off me, she disgusts me, makes me skin crawl." I finished.

"Ooh and I am supposed to believe that, I saw you burry your fingers in her hair," She accused, still not looking at me.

"I put my hands in her hair to pull her of off me. I would never do that to you love, you are my Corra." I said and she suddenly looked at me her gaze narrowing.

"You can't just make up shit and expect me to believe you,"

"I am not lying I can prove it, sometimes I can feel your emotions like when you where flying I could feel your pain." I said hopefully, she gasped her resistance seeming to fade.

"What is a Corra?" she asked

"A Corra is the Nadrea's form of Mate, you are the one my wolf has chosen and the one I will love and want forever." I said she just gaped at me.

"I would never hurt you, Aliyah… I love you." I whispered resting my hand on her cheek; she blinked as silent tears ran down her face. She reached for me, clutching me tightly to her.

"You too, you bastard, you too," She mumbled in my shirt.

…_**THE END…**_

_**Just kidding, give you a scare, this story still has about 9 or so chapters left but the last few lines does sorta sound like an ending… Anyway do you think it was to soppy/mushy ?! seem unrealistic that she forgave him or did it seem like she really does want to believe him and will agree on anything… :D :D :D :D **_

_**Please let me know…**_

_**XXX**_

_**Discoverthemagic**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Hey hey guys, so here is the next chapter, **_

_**umm I just need your opinion on this, I had a thought last night and I wonder if you guys would read it. It is sort of a Demon romance… Here is the summary, don't now if I should go any further than this…**_

_**Her eyes locked with the achingly handsome Demon as she uttered the word that would bind her to him for eternity, in order to save her sister. He smiled darkly, his clawed hand curling around her cheek.**_"_**You are mine, now." He murmured with intent.**_

_**Please let me know if you think I should carry on with it, **_

_**Okay just want to say thanks to Hayleywillamsfan, Me, Reflections of Twilight...**_

_**WARNING HOT ENCOUNTERS**_

_**Chapter 29**_

_**Aliyah**_

I lifted my head off of his chest and openly smiled for the first time I days. I felt as though I could fly, which I can but you get my drift. But out of the blue, anger seemed to rush in and I punched Soul in the arm.

'You let me believe that you had cheated for so long," I shouted standing, I summoned some water and purposefully drenched him from head to foot. He looked worried when he noticed my stormy expression.

I got distracted on how his shirt clung to his body, He lifted his arm razing his shirt so I could see his tattoo and I couldn't resist, my mouth went dry my anger fading as quickly as it had come. I smiled mischievously and lifted my palms giving him another soaking just for good measure. Growling he heated the air making me sweat.

"Okay stop, I give," I gasped in the heat and I found my self encircled in his wet embrace. I sighed contented and the memory of him saying that he loves me ran through my mind, I hated myself for not replying but I couldn't, I had only ever said those words to my mom and it felt like I was betraying her in saying it to another. No matter how much I want to, I rambled to silently myself. I felt Souls embrace become less comforting and more like he was trying to feel me up as his hand traced down my hip and grabbing my ass. I sighed, they never change, he lifted my chin and planted a mind blowing kiss on my lips his tongue tangling with mine. Without braking the kiss he pushed my up against the nearest tree, my legs twisting around his waist as he pushed against me, the kiss just about exploding in his hunger and desperation. He pushed against me again, I gasped when he bumped against my most intimate spot, he broke the kiss and traced his teeth and tongue down my throat. He paused where my neck met my shoulder; an inner war seemed to assault him from the inside. I was just about to ask what was wrong when I felt the unmistakable stab of his sharp incisors as they pierced my skin, he groaned loudly and I couldn't help it I cried out as blinding pure white pleasure hit me, 'Who new that being bitten could affect me so'. I felt his chest rumble and he broke away from my throat but not before he traced his tongue in the area he had bitten. He leaned his forehead against mine his heaving breathing fanning my face that odd purring emitting from his chest. I felt a certain awareness of him attack me, I could feel his barely held back lust and his wolfs pride in its Corra. 'Mine.' It whispered in my mind.

"Soul what did you do," I gasped.

"I marked you, now every make will now that you are my Corra," He answered proudly.

"And what does it do," I asked still feeling his wolf churning inside of him.

"I don't know, I hadn't planned it like this but he wouldn't stop nagging saying, Claim mine. I had meant for it to be special and at least tell you about it first." I touched his face to let him know that I was okay with it, for some reason I wasn't freaking out, I sort of felt closer to him.

"I can feel your wolf and I can almost sense you," I whispered and I planted a quick, promise of later kiss on his lips and I felt his lust spike again. If I wasn't careful I might mistake his emotions for my own.

We walked back to find Jude had set up camp, well he had commanded wind to set up while he sat there occasionally flicking his wrist. He had built a fire set out some blankets and placed some meat on a rock next to the fire.

"Soul, could you light the fire," Jude murmured looking knowingly at us.

I sat next to Jude and watched as Soul snapped his fingers, showing of slightly before he sat next to me. I glanced up watching while the sun slowly set, casting an aerie orange glow across the forest. When the food was ready we ate in silence and I could feel Soul watching hungrily as I ate, intents running wild in his mind. I smiled as I took a huge un-lady like gut into my share of the meat. I finished eating and I leaned against Soul, thinking about the last time I had traveled in this forest, how desperate and lonely I had felt, that felt like a lifetime ago. Soul shifted and he gently leaned back letting my head rest on his arm. I starred up at the stars, enjoying the thousands that could be seen, compared to the occasional few that would be seen from the work house.

The next morning, I awoke early to a searing pain in my lower back and abdomen. I groaned loudly reaching for my bag. Really, I thought, could you not have picked a better time.

I tipped everything out, picking up the box of P.M.R and quickly popping a pill in my mouth. I curled into a ball waiting for the pain to subside.

After the pain faded, I shoved my stuff back into my bag, thankful that neither Jude nor Soul had woken up to see my unmentionables strewn across the floor. Especially Soul, I added smiling darkly. I moved back to Soul, snuggling into his side, He shifted draping his arm over my waist pulling me even closer. I breathed in his stormy scent and I felt my heart quiver, the odd sensation of wanting to be closer to him, came over me. I shook my head this is neither the place nor the time. Thoughts of Astrid and her condition assaulted me and I gasped standing up feeling horrible that here I was warm and comfortable, By the Gods what could they be doing to her. I shook Soul but he didn't wake up so I left him packing up the camp when I had finished, I quickly went to pee.

I came back to see that Soul and Jude where both still asleep and the sun was rising, heating the frosty air. A cheeky grin swept across my face as I silently summoned up some water and dumped equal amounts of freezing water in their faces.

"What the f," Soul shouted but paused when he noticed my glare. Jude sat up wiping his face.

"Love you could have woken me up another way, I can think of much more pleasurable ways of being woken up by my Corra." He murmured huskily and I got some seriously graphic images through the bound. Making me blush, when Jude looked away sharply.

"Lets move, we have to find Astrid." I huffed and they got up and dressed.

"Right," Soul said as he pulled out his Vortex "Look like we have another two days travel before we reach the Lab. We should head that way and we can have a rest as at the waterfall at the peak." He said pointing to a mountain that was so far off I could barley make out its outline in the morning sun. I nodded letting my wings out from there protected position on my back. Soul and Jude shifted and we set off at a fast pace, reaching the waterfall at midday.

I was sticky with sweat and I desperately needed to pee and take another pill, I could feel my pain coming back. I landed a few minutes a head of the boys, taking in the untouched beauty of the water; I waded into the water closing my eyes, feeling it churning power.

"You have made great progress my child," The Goddesses' melodic voice said, it drifted towards me from the waterfall, I looked up and I could have sworn I saw her mystical figure flowing in the water.

"I am here to give you a great gift, my child. I must awaken your powers in battle and healing," I stood dumbfounded as she started to chant. I felt a distinct pain in my wrists. I looked down to see that two different swirling tattoos where forming, one of them was a dark blue, with gentle curls but the other was a deep blood red with sharp unforgiving angles.

"Child before you use these gifts you must send a thanks to the Gods, to do this place two fingers in the tattoo you want to use, the red one for battle and the blue on for healing and send us a prayer."

"Thank you, my lady." I whispered in awe. And she started to fade as I heard the boys' boisterous growls before they burst into the clearing.

_**SO there you go, a lot happened in this chapter, hope it wasn't to confusing… Please review they are my only payment, I guarantee that you will make a sad writer very happy **_

_**Ooh and just replying to HayleyWillamsfan, thank you… I only post weekly because I am only allowed my laptop in the weekend and to my mom my writing is a waste of time, so I often have to fight to write but holidays are coming soon, which means daylily posts.. ooh and I have never read that book but it would be interesting to read ill check it out…**_

_**XXX**_

_**Discover **_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Hey Hey guys, sorry about last weekend, my mom was mad at me so I couldn't write but I am back with the fourth last chapter of WINGS OF SOUL, I am so sad and I think I might have a little cry when it is finished but do not fear I will be back with the sequels and three new stories that I have in the works, including the Demon story. :D :D :D **_

_**Just want to say thanks to Darkhorselover, rerte10, Alaeryel, Mia the potterhead and Guest, thank you thank you **_

As we neared the clearing I saw Aliyah standing in the middle, her long hair blowing in the slight breeze and she seemed to glow in a sort of ethereal way. I was captivated and I could feel that my wolf was feeling the same. As I watched she glanced down at her wrists in a sort of wonderment, interested I gently probed her thoughts. Her gaze flickered to me and they lit up with an idea and I suddenly felt slightly nervous.

"Soul, I want you to attack me, when I say," She said and I just started at her in my wolf form.

_Why? _I asked in her mind.

"Just do it, I want to see something." She answered and I felt complete curiosity through the bond. She lifted her wrist face up and I could have sworn I saw a flash of red on it and she placed two fingers on it, closing her eyes and whispering something softly. I was mesmerized as a shiver racked her body and she let out an elated sigh as bright red light shone from her wrist. I looked at her uncertainly not quite sure to expect, her eyes where dancing darkly and I didn't quite know how to react to her. She took up a warrior stance her limbs moving like water with barely withheld intense power. She nodded.

"Come, we are ready." Her voice rang out echoing in many different power full voices, I shivered and unwillingly took a step forward but for some reason I could not disobey her order. I charged towards her my heart pumping and my wolfs eyes flashing. I neared her and her pupils seemed to dilate and almost as a reflex she thrust her palm out and it barely skimmed my chest but I was thrust meters backwards from her and into a tree, with strength no mortal could ever posses. A whimper erupted from my throat, the impact momentarily winding me. I felt a slight stinging on my fore arm but I ignored it, I shifted mentally placing some shorts on my body. She rushed towards me that odd untamed glow gone form her skin and eyes.

"By the Gods, what in Balor's entire realm was that?" I cursed around a cough.

"It was a gift from the goddess," She breathed her eyes trained on the place where the slight sting was situated on my arm.

"I wonder if this will work as well," She breathed, confused I looked at her noticing her doing the same ritual but with the other wrist and a soft light blue engulfed her. I looked away and down at my arm, Ahh shit. There was a deep gash running down my arm and blood was running down my arm, I glared at the offending branch that must have cut me.

"Hold still," She commanded her voice doing that same weird voice thing but this time I only felt a calming swirl encase me. She placed her hands on either side of my arm and she whispered softly. I felt an intense pulse of heat and pain ripped through my arm. Shocked I looked away from her and down at my arm, the cut was completely gone but the blood still remained. My jaw dropped and I remained still at a loss for words.

"How," I eventually asked when I got around my unmoving tongue.

"A gift from the goddess," She repeated, I dropped it clearly that was the only answer I was going to get for now.

"By the gods," Jude breathed, "Do it again, that attacking thing. Aliyah blushed slightly but stood anyway and she repeated that weird eye closing thing and the same glow and frightening aura came over her. She motioned for him to come towards her and he did clearly aiming to nock her down on the soft moss but just as his arms wrapped around her shoulders she lifted her palms and touched his chest and her went flying onto the ground, similarly to the way I had.

'Touching mine,' My wolf voiced. I rolled my eyes at his unnecessary show of possession. Aliyah smiled slightly falling back into the water, floating on her back a serene expression invading her. Humming softly, she dipped in her clothes and she seemed to wriggle as though she was trying to wipe the grime of off her.

I sat down pulling out some stale bread for lunch, Jude grabbed a piece.

"We have to plan our attack," He said around a mouth full of bread and I had to hide my smile on him much that reminded me of Astrid and my good mood evaporated almost instantly of her. "We cannot just waltz in there and demand they give Astrid back, we need a plan of action," He continued either choosing to ignore or not noticing my depressed expression.

"I was thinking about that we could sneak in when the power shifts from solar to lunar power so most of the security will be down." I answered.

"And guards won't be a problem, Aliyah can just give them a smack and there heads will roll.' Jude said with a distant smile. Just as Aliyah walked towards us her clothes sopping wet but she didn't seem to mind she looked as though a wait had been lifted of off her shoulders, her element must have helped cleanse her.

"Okay, cameras and heat sensors?" Jude asked.

"You can distract them with air or Aliyah can fry there circuit boards with water, heat sensors I can confuse with fire.' I said pretty proud of myself for coming up with the solutions so easily. Aliyah sat next to me her wet clothes seeping into mine but I didn't mine as long as she was close to me.

"Hmm and I doubt they have them there but Astrid mentioned them once or twice. Weight sensors, they put them in the floors and as soon as an unusual amount of weight is pressed to it an alarm is triggered." Jude asked.

"I could fly you and Soul across them," Aliyah suggested

"Or you could keep us weightless with Air?" I said pointing at Jude, who nodded with a 'how could I have not thought of that' expression. A grin spread across my face those scientists aren't going to now what has hit them.

"We better get going, hopefully we will reach the outskirt of the town by nightfall," I said standing up and offering Aliyah my hand, which she took and I hurled her up. She crashed against my chest letting out a contented sigh; she gave my collar bone a light kiss, sending a shiver straight through my body. 'Mine' He said urging me to kiss her as her enticing Jasmine scent drifted towards me and I growled low in my throat only just resisting her.

I stepped back only just noticing her amused expression as though she new something I didn't, shaking my head I pulled out the Vortex, to check our direction, my GPS was pointing North East so I gently directed Aliyah I that direction and we set of.

In my wolf form, I easily dodged the branches and fallen trees in my path as my mind began to wander. My thoughts went to Astrid. She was probably giving her captors hell. I smiled at the thought but it was soon clouded by the thoughts of the nightmares she used to have, I remembered her desperate screams in the middle of the night and how she would beg an invisible person to stop. My chest tightened and I picked up my pace sending Aliyah and Jude mental message's.

_We better hurry up if we are going to reach the labs by nightfall. _

_**There you go, please tell me what you think they mean so much to me, they feed my muse and make me write longer chapters…**_

_**XXX  
Discover **_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Hey hey guys yes this is another Astrid chapter, unfortunately it wasn't written by my brilliant minded Friend she couldn't write it so I have, I hope it lives up to her standards, I am not as quick witted as her but I did try…. **_

_**Uuh recently posted a new selkie story and yes the summary is pretty bad, but I am going to fix it and yes after long last the first chapter of my soul to take will be up soon, hopefully by Monday….(the demon story) **_

_**Just want to say thanks to ME, Reflections of Twilight**_

_**Chapter 31**_

_**Astrid**_

I groaned when an insistent arm pushed my shoulder pulling me out of my dreamless slumber.

I ignored it rolling away but it was persistent and gave me a shake, loosing it a tiny, huge bit. I rounded on the irritating thing.

"OMFG, would you stop!" I shouted at my hotter Harry Potter or Dace, my glare could have crushed glass it was so strong.

"Sorry," He said his husky voice running over my senses.

"Umm Dr Mason wants to see you, he needs some more DNA samples from you." Giving him an irritated growl, one that reminded my painfully of Jude, he often made that sound when he was exasperated with me. My irritation wasn't really directed at Dace but it was my black mood and pent up aggression for The Panty sniffer as I have accurately nicknamed him.

He dropped a hospital gown on the bed before he walked out to let me change. He stopped to close the door and shot me a sympathetic glance, which I loathed. I don't need any body's sympathy. I stood hating the lack or strength that fucking serum had reduced me to strength less wimp; I hated not having my strength, simple acts like opening a door or lifting a toilet seat was becoming near impossible. My muscles screamed I protest when I lifted my heavy arms over my head to pull on the offending gown, the days of DNA samples had really taken it out of me.

I stepped out, giving Dace an irritated glance as I stumbled to the lab door, trying not to think of the pain to come or The panty sniffer.

Dace subtlety pulled my arm guided me to the door and silently offering his strength knowing that if he voiced anything I would have attacked him… well verbally anyway.

He guided me to the table. He leaned forward so he could whisper in my ear.

"I need you to struggle like I am doing something horrible," He whispered and I had no problem looking that way, I hate being so close to people.

"I am going to get you out of here to night with the security change, I can't stand to see what he is doing to you and I have never agreed with what he plans to do." He finished with zeal. "Now I want you to look pissed at me when I lean back, for the cameras," He explained leaning back. I feigned a pissed of expression which wasn't hard but I did have to fight the urge to hug him close and thank you. I frowned wondering what that was about I generally tried to avoid physical contact or shows of affection as much as possible.

Dr Mason walked in his perverted gaze instantly landing on me, I shivered in distaste.

"Touch me again, Doc and when I get out of here I am going to cut of your hairy assed balls and make you eat them." I growled ignoring the weakness that seeped into my voice.

"Ooh pet, I love it when you talk dirty." He said before he turned to his table to picking up his table picking up that fucking serum that was currently in a syringe.

He lifted my wrists and he shoved the syringe unnecessarily hard into my bruised tender wrist. I gasped my eyes watering slightly in pain.

"You're a dead man Doc," I growled when he traveled a hand up my thigh. I tried desperately to will mu muscles to rip my body away from his touch o beat the putrefying crap out of him.

He picked up the next syringes it was huge with a long needled tip; it would be placed at the top of my vertebral colon to extract some DNA just under the atlas. I know what you are thinking why not just take some of my hair but it was different for breeds or enhanced DNA was different and the Panty Sniffer had different ideas he seemed to take pleasure from my pain and to be honest, it was excruciating and unnecessary. The only way I could explain it is how it is similar to that of a spinal block that they used to do for pregnant woman but that was used to release some of the pain during child birth.

He yanked my forward changing my wrist forward so they where attached to my ankles, he stepped behind me, that colossal syringe in his hand. He ripped my hair out of the way and I bit my lip to stop my self from yelling at him for the pain because it would only bring more. He plunged the syringe to the back of my neck it came so suddenly that I wasn't braced for the pain that blinded me, I was pushed forward my hamstrings screaming at the unexpected force of shove. I could feel the needle as it was shoved further the sharp pulsing pain attacked me it slammed up and down my spine making sweat form along my body as I bit my lip drawing blood in my effort to stay quite not wanting to give him that satisfaction.

I felt him brace the needle drawing out some of my DNA. He began to pull it out again and he must have cut a blood vessel on the way out because I felt a hot stickiness run down my bag where the needle been. I let out a scream when he forcefully grabbed my neck pulling the tender flesh to place a plaster over it and then I blacked out my bodies way of shutting out the agony.

Dace came back through the door and let out a gasp at my battered bloodied body, He gently untied my wrists and feat. He grabbed my shoulders pushing me up avoiding my bruising and the blood that soaked my hospital gown.

"Come on, sweetheart." He murmured looping his arms under my thighs and picking me up.

"Don't call me sweetheart," I mumbled incoherently Jude had once accidently called me sweetheart, it had been so cute to see him blush at his mistake.

Dace started to walk with my head leaning against his chest; I didn't fight him mostly because I was unable. It reminded me terribly of Jude and his Sexy shyness.

He placed my down face first on the bed not wanting to hurt my back. I hissed when my tender spine bent to the mattress.

"Sleep, know I am going to clean you up," Dace whispered, and I felt him gently drag a soothing wet cloth across my burning skin.

"Dr Mason has instructed that I give you another dose of the serum but I am not going to, you are going to need your strength when we get you out." He mumbled.

My eyes drooped and I fell into another dreamless sleep.

Once again I was awoken rudely but this time it was to an alarm going off and many panicked voices that where ringing over the Labs annoying intercom. Then a distinct voice rang through.

"Nuala we need you at the front they cannot get to subject 092," The intercom beeped of and I gasped when I realized that, that was my number spread across my face, I stretched my neck ready to give some serious pay back

_**Oooooh please don't hate me, I couldn't resist, but don't worry. The next chapter is From Aliyah's POV and yes it is going to go a few hours before the last paragraph of this chapter, hope the overlapping isn't too confusing…**_

_**Ooh and after this there is only one chapter and then the final epilogue which I am not sure about should it be in the future or should it be the final coupling of Aliyah and Soul or them and a kid but then it might be odd because of the sequel I am going to write from Astrid and Jude…. Hmmmm I didn't make much sense there did I!? oooh weellll, **_

_**XXX**_

_**Discoverthemagic **_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Hey hey guys, this is the final chapter of Wings of Soul (apart from the epilogue that I hope to finish soon:D ) I am a little sad right now and I am super duper dummed to see WINGS go **_

_**Just like to say a bug thanks to those who have followed me along this journey and also far last chapters reviews, Thanks to Me ( you are amazing) and HayleyWilliams88**_

_**Chapter 32**_

_**Aliyah**_

We neared the lab and my gaze fell on the looming building. It was painted white and I could see about three windows, inside light was streaming out of them casting an eerie glow across the dying grass surrounding the building. Trees crowded around the building casting a haunting scene that chilled me to the bones and rage darkened my gaze, for Astrid.

I noticed a slight movement in the corner of my eye and my gaze locked on a bored guard that was strolling around the building lazily swinging his torch when he moved. I turned to Soul for permission to attack and he nodded, I felt a flood of worry for my protection, I patted his arm touched that he was worried about me.

Turning back around with purpose, I lifted me fingers to my wrist and thanked the Gods. I felt that instant surge of power that instantly shocked my senses.

My vision became clearer and I suddenly not hindered by the dark. I felt Soul and Jude shift back into their wolf forms.

_Aliyah you take out the guards, I'll heat the air around the building to fry the cameras and Jude, when we get in I need you too keep us weightless… Let's save Astrid,_ Soul whispered with purpose.

We nodded, my gaze returning to my target, lifting of into the air. I floated until I hovering above the guard, he smelt bad, smoke and stale pizza.

I moved my hand until it was hovering just above his neck. I tapped it and a shock wracked his body and her collapsed with an UMPH.

Leaving his body on the ground, I quickly did a scope around the building taking out two more guards.

I motioned for Jude and Soul to join me, they did and we moved silently to the Door. I started to sweat when Soul heated the air until it was ridiculously hot. But we did hear a satisfying buzz sound when a camera short circuited. Giving me a wolfy grin Soul moved ahead and slowly pushed the door open, the room was unsettlingly clean and organized, a overpowering smell of disinfectant burned my nose. A secretary sat at a desk and she hadn't noticed us. I stepped forward aiming to grab her put she looked up just as I moved and she sucked in a huge breath to let out a scream but it never came. She started gasping her eyes bugging out of her head. Confused a looked at Jude whose eyes where trained on her in concentrating.

_I am sucking the air out of her lungs, quick I don't want to kill her, _Jude said to me and I rushed forward. Grabbing her hair and grabbing her around the neck and blocking her air flow but not enough so she passed out.

"Where is subject O97," I murmured my voice ringing with the voices of the Gods and she just shook her head, getting cross I let my fingers send a pulsing shock of pain through her body. She gasped and mumbled something from behind my hand, I lifted it and she spoke,

"Upstairs Room 47," She gasped tears running down her face, I smiled my thanks and gave her a shot of pain so she passed out.

We started running well I was flying down the passages, in the direction the map had shown us that we had found tacked on her office wall, The secretary had been new and didn't no her way around yet, lady luck must be on our side.

I glanced at Soul who was sweating from keeping the air heated; I motioned for us to move faster when I saw the number 32 on a door. We had just climbed up a flight of stairs when an alarm went of and an intercom buzzed in the air.

"Nuala we need you at the front they cannot get to subject 092," Jude swore and we picked up our pace again and as we turned around a corner the overly bright white turned dark and sinister, with doors with intercut locks where scene and heavy metal grates over them. The light was dimmed here and it chilled my bones to think that Astrid had been here for so long. I saw the door number 43 and my heart jumped in hope but it was short lived when male voices and shouts could be heard down the passage coming swiftly towards us.

They turned a corner and I saw about ten or so men dressed in black with guns that came storming towards us. I sadistic smile spread across my face, pay back time.

Breathing in deeply I face them and let out a scream with a pulse of deadly energy, straight from the Gods, every single man fell unconscious.

_I am beginning to feel a little useless,_ Soul thought and I felt a surge of pride for me.

"Let's move," I whispered and my voice rang out again in multiple voices.

WE turned another corner and my heart jumped when I saw Astrids door and we rushed toward it, it was empty. Fuck, those men must have been sent to stall us. Both boys shifted and Jude stepped back from the window in the door, his expression was lost. Then we heard a blood curdling scream and it sounded as thought it came from Astrid and she was just around the corner. We set of again sprinting down the passage. We turned one of the many corners to see Astrid being dragged into a room by an old man, with a perverted face. Growling Jude stepped forward with a furious expression.

We reached the door just as it was about to close and we pushed it open and we ran in straight into an odd glass chamber. Its door slammed shut and I panicked, we where completely trapped.

The man that had Astrid was standing outside and her body was slumped against the wall.

"Astrid," Soul Shouted but she didn't stir, "What have you done to her, you bastard,"

"I believe the phrase should be, what have I not done to her?" The man answered unperturbed by our murderous glares, he smiled and walked over to the unresponsive Astrid and gave her small breast a squeeze. I saw Jude tense a deadly growl emitting from his chest.

"Now you just stay here, I want to run a test I have not seen an Azaria breed with so much power before," He said his gaze landing on me; Soul growled possessively pulling me into his side. The man turned form us and walked over to a box that was connected to our glass container, it had many complicated buttons on it and a glass tube that jutted out of a hole, it was filled with some sort of red liquid.

The man was to busy to notice that Astrid had come to and her gaze fell on us and she frowned darkly her glare moving to the man in white.

She stood slightly and moved towards him, lifting her arms and it with a great deal of effort she brought them down on the man who coughed blood and fell, convulsing on the ground.

"I told you I'd get you Panty sniffer," She growled weakly.

"Oh by the Gods, I have missed you so much," I said and Astrid looked at me our gazes locking for a second and a tear fell down her cheek but she swiped it away angrily.

"Let's get you out of here," She said her voice thick. She looked back at the box and her head bent in confusion until a light seemed to fall across her face. She lifted her palm and slammed her hand down triumphantly on a big red button. And a loud alarm went of and a red light flashed above us, my blood froze when the air around us slowly became tinged with red. I noticed that the vile on the box was no empty. I cried out when I felt as though thousands of needles where pushing themselves into my skin, collapsing I watched with agony filled eyes as Jude and Soul collapsed crying put in pain. Our blood splattered the floor from all the thousands of holes.

"Fuck, fuck," I distantly heard Astrid chant in panic and then I felt a sudden rush of warmer air when the hatch re-opened. I felt a cool hand touch my cheek and stinging droplets fell on my face. Gasping a forced my eyes open and saw Astrid's tears strained face as she repeatedly whispered

"Sorry, I am sorry," over and over and she touched each of our faces, I coughed and blood came out on my hand. Astrid stopped her gaze landing on me and a smile spread across her face.

I sat up,

_You need to help Jude and Soul or they will die, you have only awoken because of my magic, my child. _The Goddess said and I nodded I leaned over Soul placing my finger on my wrists and thanking the goddess for everything. I placed my hands on either side of his face. I let the healing magic travel through me into Soul.

A few seconds later he coughed and sat up; I did the same to Jude who looked up confused. Standing they looked down at me, I hadn't stood I was too exhausted from all the magic use.

Jude, Soul and Astrid all bent and picked me up and we surrounded Astrid in a pain filled hug.

"Ooh how touching," Nuala sneered from behind us and Astrid stiffened her facing pulling back into a snarl. She took a step forward, ready to take her revenge. I silently said my thanks and a surge of power rushed through me and I was able to stand by myself.

I let out a small surge of power knocking Nuala on the floor, she looked confused when her back connected with the hard floor. Letting out a war cry Astrid charged forward placing well aimed punches on Nuala, one on her stomach, her chest her jaw, again and again Astrid repeated this a while later she paused and picked up Nuala by the hair and slammed her face on to the floor, Nuala screamed and screamed until till it came out as wet gurgle and her body went stiff. Shakily Astrid got up and stepped away from her body.

"I haven't lost it like that since the last time I was here," she mumbled and Jude grabbed her placing a kiss on her mouth. Embarrassed I looked away for them but just as quickly as it had happened it was over.

"Let's get out of here," Jude said, grabbing Astrid.

We made it all the way to the front door with little trouble apart from a few guards.

We walked through the front office and I saw a black shape slither out of a dark corner

, it was heading straight for Soul.

"No!" I screamed running towards My Corra, my fatigue forgotten. To late the thing had him by the neck; I saw the glint of a deadly looking knife, before it was dragged across Souls throat. I witnessed my one true love collapse to the floor his face twisted into a mix of surprise and horror. I saw my name whispered slightly on his lips and he let out a shuddering breathe going still.

I saw red, my heart twisting in my chest as unimaginable pain clouded my body.

I rounded on the thing that had killed Soul, he was huge and had multiple arms and legs that looked as though they had been attached haphazardly on his body. Jude and Astrid rushed to Souls side and they frantically slapped his cheek and called his name.

With the Gods power still fresh with in me, I let out my own battle cry. I ran lifted my palms, growing my power within me, until it was almost painful with its intensity. I thrust my arms out sending a pulse of energy that was so strong I could see it in the air.

The thing screamed in agony when my power touched it, slashing at its skin. It collapsed gasping, Feeling no mercy I stepped towards him, wind wiping around me as my anger grew.

"You will pay for what you have done," I whispered darkly with many voices my intentions clear when I bent picking up its sword. Glaring down at it as it shook its head, trying to plead with me to stop, but I was far to gone to care.

I slammed the blade down straight into its chest and it convulsed, shuddering as its arms lifted to try get the blade out of its chest. I returned to myself a second or so after that. I stumbled away gasping, I collapsed next to Soul. I grabbed his face stroking his hair away. It was surreal seeing the one you loved dead, you expected them to twist around and give you a teasing look wanting to no how you could fall for such a trick.

Tears ran down my cheeks and I gasped when I felt my heart shrivel in my chest.

"No, Soul, you can't. I … I love you," I choked out my head falling on his chest.

I was to busy to notice when Astrid stopped crying and tapped Jude on the shoulder, pointing to the slash across Soul's throat as it slowly regenerated. I also didn't notice when Soul started breathing again and he slowly opened his eyes…

_**So there you go, I hope you didn't see that coming: D :D.. All will be explained in the next chapter if you are wondering about the chamber and Soul.. **_

_**Any thoughts let me know….**_

_**ooh and I have the Demonic story posted if any one is interested ooh and a Selkie story as well that I have had in the works for a while, please have a look and let me know your thoughts :D :D :D **_

_**XXX**_

_**Discoverthemagic **_


	33. Chapter 33

_**So here is the final chapter of Wings of Soul, I am pretty sad to finish this.**_

_**I just want to say a huge thanks to those who have stayed with me through this journey it means so much to me… :D :D :D**_

_**And as usual I am just going to say thanks to last weeks reviews, Craziaddict, Me (thank thank thank you :I) and Reflections of Twilight.**_

_**Epilogue **_

_**Aliyah **_

I was back at the lab hacking away at the thing that had almost killed Soul, I delivered the final killing blow but it didn't seem to work the thing moved again and before I could react it slit Astrids and Jude's throats. I watched in that dream like horror when you are rooted to the spot and something seems to prevent you from moving as it stalked towards me menacingly barring its teeth. It grabbed me and I choked out a scream when its hands curled around my throat. I struggled and suddenly I ripped out of the nightmares grip and I was awake gasping in Soul's arms. He shushed me, stroking my hair soothing me.

"Shh love it was only a dream," Gasping I pulled him close, burring myself in his warmth. I brought him closer putting my hips in line with his. I wanted to forget the horror of the dream, anything and for some reason I had awoken with a n overwhelming urge to get as close as possible to my Corra. He let out a muffled grown when I experimentally wiggled my hips, smiling at the reaction I got. I pulled back slightly and placed my lips on his, he responded almost instantly, still taken aback by my response. He smiled against my mouth and thrust his tongue into my mouth and I gasped at the power that was rolling off of him. It was infectious, the waves of dominance. Maybe my body react in intriguing ways, my stomach churned in an unbelievable surge of want. Growling his hands found my hips and pulled my closer to him as he circled his hips against mine, making zaps of electricity bounce inside my stomach. My hands curled them selves around his neck, he moved me slowly until he was nestled between my thighs on top of me. I moaned at the friction caused in this position when he thrust against me. He was unmistakably hard and wanting, biting my lip I trialed my hands down his chest and to the bottom of his shirt, which I gave a tug. He responded by lifting his hands above his head and I pulled it over his head. I smiled wickedly at his bare chest, the delicious curves and hard muscle that where on display wreaked havoc on my hormones. I grasped one of his male nipples and twisted it, intrigued by his reaction, when he groaned and his kiss became more urgent. His hands curved around my stomach and lifted my shirt up over my head. He let out a long groan when he saw that I had no bra on. I was bare and for his love. Like a starved man he latched on to my nipple, between his thumb and forefinger her rolled the sensitive tissue and I groaned my back arching at the shot of pleasure. I tried to clamp my legs shut to relieve some of the growing pressure, no luck. Soul leaned back his breath heavy.

"I want you more than anything love, but I don't want this to be a mistake are you sure you are ready?" He asked and my heart swelled. I devilish smile spread across my face and I traveled my hands back down his chest and under his boxers as I murmured watching his gaze darken with barely with held lust.

"I love you and I want you," He growled at my words and ripped of my small shorts, I gasped when his pants where also suddenly gone and he was inside me.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I screamed his name when he brought me to another high; rolling off of me he picked me up and pulled me to his side. Feeling completely contented and I sighed, my eyes drifting shut in the arms of my Corra.

"I love you," Soul murmured crushing me closer to him.

"I love you too," I answered intelligibly before I drifted of.

I had finally found my true home and my one true love, I was happy and nothing could ever take that away from me.

_**I know sorry about the shortness, and the cut on the good stuff but I wasn't to sure where to take it form there and I was scared I would mess it up, anyway…**_

_**Thank you, All of you…**_

_**I will be returning with the sequel 'Taming the Beast' soon the Astrid and Jude POV… And yes sorry, I wanted to have a hole happy ending where Aliyah finds out that she is pregnant but lest just say certain things happen in the sequel. :D :D :D **_

_**OOH and please check out my, Demonic story called 'My Soul to Take' and the Selkie story 'Accidental Wishes'… **_

_**Thank you :D :D :D**_

_**XXX  
Discoverthemagic **_


End file.
